Dans le Violet de son Regard
by Miss Goupil
Summary: La myopie est une maladie dont le symptôme est l'incapacité à voir correctement de loin – ce qui pose quelques problèmes lorsque l'on s'arme d'un revolver. Mais heureusement, Sanzo, incapable de lire trois lignes sans lunettes, n'est qu'hypermétrope.
1. Armé et Dangereux

Note du goupil : Frangine, l'autre jour, qui fouillait avec la plus grande tranquillité d'esprit dans les tréfonds de mon ordi, est tombée là-dessus et m'a demandé : "tiens ! tu l'as posté, ça, au fait ?". J'ai répondu "nan", elle m'a demandé "pourquoi ?", et je n'ai pas trop su quoi lui dire. En fait, j'avais pris la décision, il y a quelque temps, de ne plus poster de fics à chapitres avant de les avoir finies. Ce qui pose problème, puisque, les mois passant, je deviens de moins en moins satisfaite des premiers paragraphes pondus. Et comme je n'aime pas trop poster quelque chose qui ne me plait pas, les fics restent à traîner, esseulées, dans un coin de mon ordi. Elles traînent. Traînent… Traînent…

Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne du temps que j'ai passé dessus et que je me dise que c'est un peu dommage d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Heu… Bref. n.n' Tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre date de bientôt deux ans, que je n'en suis (comme d'habitude) pas satisfaite, mais que… voilà, je me décide quand même à le poster…

Deuxième note du goupil : J'aurais pu répondre quelque chose à ma sœur. J'aurais pu lui répondre que je n'avais pas posté cette fic parce qu'elle atteint par moment un tel degré de crétinerie que j'en ai sérieusement honte. Dooonc… vous êtes prévenus : gare à la Haute Stupidité... Enfin, dans les prochains chapitres ; là c'est encore potable...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura ; je m'excuse auprès d'elle d'avoir rendu certains d'entre eux un poil plus crétins que la normale.

* * *

**Dans le Violet de son Regard**

Chapitre 1 : _Armé et Dangereux_

* * *

— J'ai la dalle…

— Je ne sais pas, on pourrait contourner la montagne en passant par la forêt, il y aurait juste une rivière à traverser…

— Je croyais qu'Hakuryu ne pouvait pas aller dans l'eau ?

— J'ai la dalle.

— On nous a dit qu'il y avait un pont. Les oreilles ça se débouche, Gojyo.

— Mais la ferme, saleté de bonze !

— J'ai la dalle !

— S'il vous plaît, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment…

— _J'ai la daaaaaalle !_

— _La ferme, crétin de singe ! _

Goku évita prestement le coup d'éventail en sautant derrière un yokai. Le pauvre être, qui rassemblait ses forces pour tenter de déchiqueter le singe, ne vit pas grand-chose venir ; et n'ayant pas la force de résistance de Goku, la violence brute du geste de Sanzo suffit à le plonger dans l'inconscience. Curieux, songea t-il avant de toucher terre, comme un simple bout de papier à l'apparence inoffensive peut au final donner le regret de ne pas s'être fait tirer dessus.

— Mais j'ai la dall-heu, insista Goku en fauchant trois autres yokais d'un geste énervé du nyoïbo.

Sanzo grinça des dents et prit le parti de l'ignorer.

— Tu sais, Goku, intervint Hakkai, c'est très mauvais, de manger entre les repas…

— Quoi ? Mais quels repas ? La vie de ce macaque n'est qu'une gigantesque ripaille, te casse pas la tête avec des repas…

— _C'est même pas vrai !_ … C'est quoi, une ripaille ?

Goku n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps là-dessus ; une demi-douzaine de yokais avaient décidé qu'ils méritaient un peu d'attention et s'étaient jetés sur lui avec la force d'un TGV. Le jeune homme répéta néanmoins sa question en essayant de se dépêtrer du tas de cadavres.

… Ils s'étaient fait surprendre quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'ils débattaient de l'itinéraire qu'ils devaient choisir. Ils avaient jugé inutile de remettre leur discussion à plus tard, ce qui avait fortement froissé l'orgueil des yokais. Les pauvres n'avaient pas vraiment l'impression d'être pris au sérieux – mourir en n'étant pas pris au sérieux est quelque chose de très désagréable.

L'un d'eux jugea intéressant de faire un coup d'éclat.

— _Tu vas crever, Sanzoooooo !_ hurla t-il en se jetant du haut d'un arbre, toutes armes/griffes/dents dehors, en direction du moine.

L'interpellé poussa un profond soupir, leva son pistolet, visa avec froideur la bombe humaine qui tombait dans sa direction, tira, et la manqua.

Il y eut un blanc entre les deux protagonistes. (Que personne ne remarqua : pour les autres attaqués et attaquants, le simple fait d'imaginer que le yokai suicidaire puisse être encore en vie relevait de l'élucubration la plus improbable.)

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le yokai continuait de tomber, attendant de ressentir une violente douleur dans un quelconque endroit de son corps ; qu'elle ne vienne pas le perturbait.

Sanzo, le pistolet toujours levé dans la direction du yokai, cherchait quant à lui une trace de sang sur son attaquant. Il n'y en avait pas.

Il avait pourtant très bien visé.

Il aurait dû le toucher.

Il en était certain.

… Il s'agissait là d'un de ces moments où les évènements semblent sortir du cadre habituel de l'espace-temps ; ils en restent comme suspendus, et une fraction de seconde peut alors durer une éternité.

Le yokai continuait de tomber vers Sanzo, la hache qui lui servait d'arme reflétant d'un éclat d'acier la lumière du soleil.

Le moine cligna des yeux, profondément irrité, et tira à nouveau, trois fois.

Là, il l'avait atteint, impossible autrement.

La douleur brûlante qui lui déchira les côtes lorsque le yokai toucha son but le détrompa.

Le ciel était bleu. Et le sol était dur.

C'était tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser après avoir heurté la terre ; son esprit n'était pas encore apte à accepter une défaite pareille.

Dans un état second, il entendit vaguement Goku hurler son nom, et le singe aux yeux dorés penché sur lui fut sa dernière vision avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sa dernière pensée, elle, fut que l'être en qui il avait le plus confiance l'avait trahi, et il en était profondément mortifié. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il devait se procurer un autre revolver.

oxoxoxoxoxo

La hache de l'impudent n'ayant heureusement que glissé le long des côtes, la blessure était sans gravité. Le médecin leur avait dit que Sanzo serait sur pieds dans quelques jours – connaissant le moine, Hakkai savait que ce serait dans quelques heures.

Ils avaient été tous trois horriblement inquiets, et surtout effarés que Sanzo ait été mis à terre par une des quelconques créatures de Kogaiji. Goku avait émis l'hypothèse que les assassins devenaient plus forts – hypothèse violemment rejetée par Gojyo, qui soutenait avec virulence que le moine commençait tout simplement à se faire vieux, le pauvre, la sénilité le guettait, d'ailleurs ça se voyait, il était déjà à moitié chauve. On pouvait observer un plaisir intense pétiller dans les yeux du kappa lorsqu'il argumentait ainsi.

Hakkai, lui, s'était contenté de veiller leur leader. Il était sans doute le seul à essayer de comprendre vraiment ce qui s'était passé, et il n'y arrivait pas.

Tous trois sentaient que quelque chose leur échappait.

— Sérieux, fit ainsi remarquer Gojyo, c'est bizarre que le yokai l'ait pas achevé sur le coup. Tu sais, il l'a frappé, et puis il a regardé sa hache comme si un miracle s'était produit.

Hakkai soupira. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la chambre d'un petit hôtel, attendant patiemment le réveil de Sanzo, et Gojyo ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour préserver le repos du blessé.

— Parce que c'était une sorte de miracle, expliqua t-il à voix basse. Il avait réussi à blesser Sanzo. Et puis parle moins fort.

Gojyo hocha la tête, compréhensif.

— … Ouais. Beeen, fit-il à voix haute et claire, c'est quand même domm… – heu, bizarre qu'il l'ait pas achevé.

Hakkai ignora ce qui avait failli échapper à son ami, et posa un regard inquiet sur le corps endormi de Sanzo.

Le moine avait pourtant tiré.

Il en était absolument certain, quatre détonations avaient résonné parmi les cris des yokais.

Qu'est-ce qui avait donc bien pu se passer ?

Il sentit Gojyo lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

— Te tortures pas la tête, va, il va se réveiller et il nous expliquera.

Le kappa fixa le moine pendant quelques secondes.

Sanzo ne bougea pas d'un cil.

— … Enfin, j'espère, ajouta t-il d'un ton qui sonnait très faux.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sanzo n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

Sa première pensée ne fut tout d'abord qu'une sorte de souvenir vague et nébuleux, sur lequel il essayait vainement de concentrer son esprit. Il plissa les yeux et fixa le blanc du plafond, au-dessus de lui. Il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi alité, mais quoi ?

— Il perd la main, Hakkai. Ça peut être que ça. Le pauvre vieux.

Blessé. Il était blessé, constata t-il en sentant une légère brûlure lui traverser les côtes. Et puis de quoi parlait l'autre abruti, là ?

— Peut-être que tu as raison… Dans tous les cas, évite de lui dire ça à son réveil. J'ai peur que ça ne le mette de mauvaise humeur.

— … Woééh, chuis obligé de me retenir ? De toute façon, c'est une manière normale de vivre, pour lui, d'être de mauvaise humeur, alors…

Sanzo n'était pas… enfin, pas tout à fait une personne de mauvaise foi. Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il comprit aussitôt qu'on parlait de lui.

— _Comment ça, je perds la main, pauvre demeuré ?_ hurla t-il en se redressant sur son lit plus soudainement qu'un ressort, et en mettant instantanément de côté le pourquoi du comment il se trouvait blessé, le pourquoi du comment il se trouvait alité, et le pourquoi du comment il avait l'étrange impression que son revolver lui avait récemment manqué de respect. Les insultes du kappa avaient toujours eu sur lui une efficacité bien plus redoutable que le plus puissant des remontants.

Ce fut en visant Gojyo qu'il se souvint.

Son revolver lui avait fait faux bond. Il avait tiré, mais rien ne s'était passé. Il avait tiré, mais il n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Il avait tiré, mais c'était _lui_ qui s'était retrouvé à terre…

Le sentiment affreusement douloureux de la trahison lui transperça la poitrine, laissant une trace cuisante de déception au fond de son cœur. S'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à son arme, alors à qui… ?

Non, c'était impossible. Il y avait forcément un malentendu. Peut-être s'était-il mal comporté avec elle, peut-être lui en voulait-elle, peut-être avait-il des erreurs à réparer…

Gojyo, vaguement planqué derrière une chaise, eut la stupeur de voir le bonze sadique baisser son pistolet au lieu de tirer.

— Bah… ?

Le demi-sang et Hakkai observèrent Sanzo, un brin inquiets.

Le moine fixait son revolver d'un regard étrangement intense. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, avant que le bonze ouvre son arme et en retire les quelques balles qui restaient.

Il les lustra avec un bout de couverture.

Fit de même pour son revolver.

Réenclencha le tout.

Le leva dans la lumière, observant avec satisfaction les impeccables reflets qui jouèrent sur le métal.

Tendit le bras avec assurance et recommença à viser Gojyo – qui était entre-temps sorti de derrière la chaise, le spectacle insolite lui ayant fait oublier son statut de cible. Le canon noir le lui rappela aussitôt.

Sanzo était bien décidé à vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau dans le gaz entre lui et sa compagne. Il allait s'en assurer tout de suite.

Il plissa les yeux, visa avec précision.

Et tira.

Hakkai en fut absolument furieux.

Sanzo ne l'avait pas vu autant en colère depuis… depuis toujours. Sans doute un aperçu de la violence qu'il pouvait déployer sous sa forme de yokai.

Le moine trouvait la réaction un peu exagérée.

Bon, d'accord, Gojyo saignait. Mais c'était pas grand-chose.

Enfin, bon… d'accord, il saignait beaucoup. Mais quoi, c'était pas gravissime ! Quelle chochotte, ce type…

— _J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui t'a pris, Sanzo ! La balle lui a presque traversé le bras ! Tu deviens fou à lier, c'est ça ? Hein ? _

D'accord, d'accord. La balle lui avait traversé le bras. Ok. Il plaidait coupable. O – kay. Mais c'était pas _grave_, puisqu'Hakkai avait tout de suite refermé la plaie. Fallait bien qu'elle lui serve à quelque chose, son espèce de machine verte, là…

Hakkai le fixait, fulminant, et Gojyo reniflait en frottant la cicatrice toute récente de son épaule. Merde, même s'il le traitait de bonze sadique, il faisait quand même confiance au moine pour ne pas le toucher, quoi… Ça faisait un mal de chien !

Il continua à renifler tandis qu'Hakkai lui tapotait la tête d'un geste protecteur.

Sanzo leur rendit leurs regards.

— Et alors ? Il a dit que je perdais la main. Il voit bien que non, maintenant.

— _Tu crois vraiment que tu avais besoin d'essayer de le tuer pour lui prouver ça ?_

Sanzo poussa un soupir las. Pourquoi le prenait-on toujours pour un tueur, enfin ?

— Mais non. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas cherché à le tuer, je…

— AH ! s'écria Gojyo, oubliant momentanément la surprise douloureuse que le bonze venait de lui faire, donc tu as bien perdu la main, puisque tu as failli me tuer !

La notion de prudence possédait, aux yeux de Gojyo, un intérêt frisant le néant lorsque le kappa avait l'occasion de pointer du doigt les faiblesses de Sanzo. De les écraser de l'index, en fait.

Sanzo tiqua.

— _Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi._ Je suis parfaitement capable de te viser sans te toucher. Je m'entraîne à ça depuis des années avec Goku. Et je m'y entraîne doublement, depuis que je te connais.

— Ouais, ouais. On y croit. Avoue-le, ça te fera du bien : t'as perdu la main.

— _C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !_

— _Non ! Sanzo, je t'interdis de… _

— OUAAAAARGH !

… L'autre épaule.

Sanzo ignora les protestations virulentes de l'ancien humain et les cris larmoyants du demi-sang.

Il sentait une angoisse profonde s'emparer de lui.

Il avait pourtant bien visé _à côté_ du kappa.

Il avait visé _**largement **_à côté.

Il s'était donné de la marge, beaucoup de marge. (Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui, mais bon, juste par mesure de précaution, comme ça, voilà, bon, c'était tout…)

Mais il l'avait touché. Il avait touché ce pauvre Goj… Enfin, Gojyo, quoi.

Il porta un regard hésitant à son revolver encore fumant. L'objet métallique demeura silencieux, ne donnant aucune excuse à sa conduite.

Sanzo était atterré. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter vis-à-vis de l'arme. C'était la première fois qu'elle contestait ainsi son autorité.

Goku choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce, un énorme paquet de fruits entre les bras.

— Dis, Hakkai, y'avait plus de pommes alors j'ai pris… OUAH ! SANZO ! T'ES RÉVEILLÉ !

Gojyo pris son courage à deux mains et s'interposa.

— T'APPROCHE PAS DE LUI, GOKU ! IL EST DANGEREUX !

oxoxoxoxoxo

Un nouveau coup de feu résonna dans l'hôtel.

Les quelques clients observèrent d'un air un peu angoissé, sur la surface de leurs boissons, les vibrations engendrées par le bruit, qui vinrent tout doucement mourir contre le bord des verres.

Celui-là était bien le septième de la soirée.

Le patron de l'auberge leur avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, leur assurant qu'il s'agissait juste d'une personne ayant des problèmes de nerfs et qui devait décharger ses pulsions négatives de cette manière pour ne pas faire une dépression. Personne ne courait aucun danger.

Les clients ne demandaient qu'à le croire, mais ils avaient du mal. La plupart avaient déjà quitté l'hôtel. Qui pouvait dire si la personne en question n'allait pas chercher une nouvelle manière de décharger ses pulsions négatives, en goûtant au massacre à la hache, par exemple…

Ce qui n'aurait pas dérangé l'hôtelier plus que cela, d'ailleurs. Vu la somme qu'on lui avait payée pour qu'il ne proteste pas face aux quelques manifestations de violence qui risquaient d'advenir, l'inconnu dépressif pouvait bien faire brûler l'auberge si ça lui chantait.

Dans un coin du petit restaurant, Gojyo, Hakkai et Goku mangeaient en silence. Les quelques tics convulsifs qui agitaient leur visage à chaque coup de feu indiquaient leur relation (non désirée, au vu des grimaces de Gojyo) avec le dépressif. (Hakkai s'en voulait un peu d'avoir inventé un mensonge pareil – à l'insu du moine, en plus. Mais les circonstances sont parfois cruelles, et elles l'avaient ici exigé.)

Gojyo mâchouilla un bout de viande sans entrain. Exceptionnellement, ni Goku ni lui n'avaient envie de se disputer les grâces d'une boulette de maïs ou autre rouleau de printemps ; mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement que l'intérêt de ce genre de dispute était diminué d'une bonne moitié lorsqu'elle ne permettait pas également d'emmerder Sanzo.

Un énième coup de feu résonna dans les hauteurs de l'hôtel.

— Il a pété un câble, fit remarquer le demi-sang. Et chuis sûr que c'était un câble important.

Hakkai hocha la tête d'un petit air triste. Il devenait difficile de contredire Gojyo.

Goku marqua son désaccord en vidant le plat complet de nouilles dans son assiette, une expression bouleversée sur le visage.

(— Eh, les nouilles…)

— C'est pas vrai, d'abord ! Sanzo il est pas fou !

(— Donc tu sais ce que veut dire "péter un câble"… Waouh…)

— Non, Goku. Nous le savons. Seulement…

— _Il est pas fou ! _martela le jeune homme d'un ton tel qu'on comprenait aussitôt qu'il essayait de s'en persuader, et ce d'une manière peu efficace. Hakkai savait qu'il aurait dû le contredire (plus tôt le pauvre petit singe réussirait à faire face à la cruelle réalité, moins il souffrirait) mais le désespoir profond qui brillait dans les yeux de Goku lui déchirait le cœur.

— Non, Goku, ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis sûr qu'il est juste… dans une mauvaise passe… Et… Enfin, ce n'est rien, il va très bien.

Les larmes de Goku menaçaient de quitter ses yeux.

— … Il n'est pas fou, ajouta Hakkai d'un ton qu'il espéra suffisamment décisif.

Comme pour le contredire, le bruit violent d'une rafale de coups de feu ébranla le plafond, aussitôt suivi du timbre cristallin d'un objet en verre qu'on abîme de façon définitive ; une bordée de jurons leur fit écho. Les rares clients encore présents abandonnèrent aussitôt leurs consommations et filèrent par la porte.

Hakkai poussa un profond soupir et quitta sa chaise, décidé à aller limiter les dégâts.

Gojyo leva promptement un bras et se saisit de sa manche.

Le demi-sang plongea deux yeux carmins, où flottait une réelle angoisse, dans ceux de son ami.

— Hakkai, fit-il d'une voix lourde d'inquiétude, je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été très heureux, et que tu as vécu des choses atroces, mais tu dois me croire : la vie est encore belle, t'as pas besoin de vouloir la quitter si tôt !

L'ancien instituteur prit le parti d'ignorer ses mises en gardes lorsqu'il vit un couple descendre l'escalier, un enfant en pleurs dans les bras.

oxoxoxoxoxo

C'était une bouteille de vin.

Elle trônait sur le buffet, et dégageait une désagréable aura de suffisance. Ce qui était sans doute dû au fait que la surface du meuble constituait le seul endroit encore intact de la pièce.

Dans un rayon de deux mètres autour de la bouteille, de profonds impacts de balles trouaient la surface du mur ; ailleurs, les couvertures et oreillers des lits étaient couverts d'un profond nuage de plumes ; tables, chaises, tableaux, ne conservaient plus de leur forme originelle qu'un souvenir fort lointain ; et la fenêtre avait volé en éclat.

Sanzo se dressait au milieu du carnage, tel un dieu antique sur un champ de bataille. L'insistance indignée avec laquelle il observait son colt donnait à penser qu'il rejetait toute la responsabilité sur le pauvre revolver, et qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs absolument pas son comportement.

Hakkai sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le moine avait réussi à atteindre le mur qui se trouvait _derrière lui_.

— Sanzo…

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et vrilla un regard perçant sur l'ancien humain.

— Quoi ? gronda t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Hakkai possédait suffisamment de tact pour ne pas lui faire remarquer l'absurdité de sa question. Il se contenta de fermer la porte et s'appuya contre le battant, la main sur la poignée – au cas où.

— … Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il d'une voix prudente, après un instant de silence pesant.

— _Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça._

Le jeune homme blond leva son revolver et tira une nouvelle fois en direction de la bouteille. D'une manière absolument incompréhensible, la balle alla s'incruster dans le coin droit du plafond.

Hakkai cligna des yeux et fixa fébrilement tour à tour le revolver de Sanzo, la bouteille, et l'impact dans le plafond. Tous ses sens de professeur se hérissaient face à l'inconcevable phénomène qui venait d'avoir lieu sous son regard.

— M… Comment est-ce que… ?

— _Comment veux-tu que je le sache !_

Le moine se laissa tomber sur un lit – soulevant au passage un nuage de plumes – et se prit la tête entre les mains. Hakkai pouvait entrevoir la lueur violette de désespoir qui perçait derrière les doigts crispés de son leader.

C'était la toute première fois que Sanzo dévoilait un tel accablement à l'un de ses compagnons.

— Sanzo…

— Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas… Hier… Hier, il n'y avait aucun problème, et du jour au lendemain…

Il leva son revolver d'un geste vague et las.

— … Il me trah… – il refuse de fonctionner correctement.

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme noire qui, entre les mains d'un Sanzo impuissant, semblait dégager autant de suffisance que la bouteille intacte.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts doutait pourtant quelque peu de la culpabilité de l'engin. Sanzo lui donnait l'impression d'être un élève qui, suite à une très mauvaise note, rejetterait la faute sur son stylo.

Il alla s'asseoir près de son ami et lui retira le pistolet des mains.

— Tu sais, suggéra t-il après avoir examiné le revolver sans y découvrir de sabotage diabolique, peut-être que la situation n'est pas _entièrement_ due à ton arme…

Sanzo lui jeta un regard impassible. Hakkai sentit qu'il ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu.

— … Peut-être que…

_Que Gojyo a raison et que tu perds la main…_

— … que tu es un peu responsable aussi…

Une lueur meurtrière s'éveilla au fond des prunelles améthyste du moine.

Là, il avait compris, et Hakkai n'était pas très sûr d'en être heureux.

— _Tu penses que je perds la main ? Comme l'autre abruti de blatte ? C'est ça ? _

— Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Je veux dire… Peut-être que…

Il tourna les yeux autour de lui, à la recherche d'une idée susceptible d'expliquer la maladresse soudaine de Sanzo autrement que par la sénilité. Son regard tomba sur la bouteille.

Hakkai avait fini par se persuader que Sanzo faisait partie de ces personnes rares que la vieillesse réussit à toucher dés l'âge de vingt ans ; une autre explication lui semblait inconcevable, et s'il en cherchait une, c'était uniquement pour apaiser son leader : la situation était trop désagréable pour le pauvre bonze pour qu'on puisse se permettre de le désillusionner d'un bloc. Il aurait risqué l'infarctus – ou plus probablement une pulsion meurtrière peu agréable pour son entourage.

Pourtant, l'explication qu'Hakkai trouva lui parut soudain beaucoup plus réaliste que le soi-disant déclin du moine.

Son visage s'éclaira et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, avant de lui désigner la bouteille du doigt.

— Dis-moi, Sanzo, est-ce que tu arrives à lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur l'étiquette ?

Le moine le gratifia d'un regard luisant d'exaspération.

— Quoi ? Mais bien sûr, t'es con ou quoi ? Pour qui tu me…

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce.

Hakkai observa Sanzo qui, les yeux plissés, immobile, fixait la bouteille.

Silence.

— … Sanzo ?

Pas de réponse.

La bouteille se trouvait à un mètre d'eux ; l'étiquette présentait le nom du vin en caractères grands, gras, gros, et parfaitement lisibles.

… Sanzo plissa encore un peu plus les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Avant de détourner le regard et de récupérer son revolver pour y remettre des munitions, de la manière la plus nonchalante possible.

— Sanzo…

— Quoi ? demanda le bonze en faisant jouer la gâchette.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur l'étiquette.

— En quoi ça t'intér… –

— Dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit, le coupa Hakkai d'un ton tranchant. Il se saisit à nouveau du revolver, par mesure de prudence.

Sanzo n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur la bouteille. Sanzo avait juste fait attention à essayer de lui tirer dessus. Il regrettait à présent beaucoup ce manque de tact.

Il se serait bien levé pour aller voir, mais Hakkai l'en empêchait. Sous la dureté du regard vert, le jeune homme se demanda vaguement s'il aurait aimé l'avoir pour instituteur.

— … Ben non, cracha t-il au bout d'un moment, j'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a dessus. Comment on pourrait y arriver alors que c'est complètement flou, hein ?

Hakkai le relâcha lentement, à la fois satisfait et inquiet.

Sanzo n'avait pour l'instant rien à craindre de la sénilité, tout allait pour le mieux de ce côté-là.

Il souffrait seulement de graves problèmes de vue.

Maintenant il allait falloir réussir à l'en convaincre.

* * *

_(à suivre)_


	2. Armé et Toujours Dangereux

Booon… En relisant ce chapitre, je me suis rappelée quelle était l'autre raison pour laquelle je n'osais pas poster cette fic : parce qu'elle est basée sur de l'ooc ; je ne pense pas que Sanzo refuserait de façon aussi persistante de reconnaître qu'il devient myope… M'enfin… Bon. M'en tenez pas trop rigueur, siouplait… n.n;;;

Ah, et, comme prévue, la Crétinerie débarque…

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Armé et Toujours Dangereux_

* * *

— Je peux me foutre de lui ?

Hakkai posa sur le kappa un regard où flottait un léger agacement. Il hésita une minute à réprimander Gojyo, mais l'air jubilatoire du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges l'en dissuada ; lorsqu'une personne présente de manière aussi évidente les signes qu'elle vient de se trouver une nouvelle raison d'exister, on ne l'importune pas.

— … J'aimerais juste que vous m'aidiez à lui expliquer qu'il doit voir un opticien.

Goku et Gojyo s'entreregardèrent.

… L'annonce de la mauvaise – et Hakkai leur avait ici expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un bel euphémisme, ce que ses deux compagnons avaient approuvé en se gardant bien de faire remarquer qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était un euphémisme – vue de Sanzo avait provoqué deux réactions différentes quoique normales et attendues chez l'animal et l'insecte du groupe : Goku avait exprimé un profond soulagement, et Gojyo avait explosé de rire, crachant la bière qu'il était en train de boire. La bonne humeur du jeune homme faisait depuis comme une aura autour de son visage.

— Ouais, d'accord, mais, je peux me foutre de lui, dis ?

— Mais, il le sait déjà, qu'il a une mauvaise vue, non ? Y porte des lunettes quand il lit…

— Je sais. Mais il s'agissait de presbytie. D'une légère presbytie, je pense. Le problème semble s'être beaucoup aggravé.

Gojyo et Goku le fixèrent une seconde en silence, avant de hocher la tête. On pouvait observer une vague hésitation dans leur mouvement.

— … La presbytie, jugea bon d'expliquer Hakkai, est une maladie oculaire qui consiste à voir mal de près. Par exemple, lorsqu'on lit, les lettres paraissent floues. Il est nécessaire de porter des lunettes. Ah, et oculaire veut dire qu'il s'agit d'une maladie des yeux… Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris.

(— Ah, mais, on avait compris, hein.)

— Donc, c'est pas pour la frime, ses lunettes ? Je pensais pas qu'il avait vraiment une mauvaise vue…

— De toute évidence, si... Crois-moi, il a une mauvaise vue.

(— Dites, je peux me foutre de lui ?)

— Bah alors… Il a qu'à les porter tout le temps, ses lunettes…

— Non, Goku. Une paire de lunettes n'est pas un instrument magique. Il faut qu'elle soit adaptée à sa vue. Des lunettes spécialisées pour la presbytie ne feront que dégrader son état s'il a viré à la myopie.

Goku hocha la tête avec hésitation.

— … La myopie est une maladie oc… – des yeux qui consiste à voir mal de loin.

— Ah, d'accord…

(— Mouhaha, il est myope !)

— C'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous m'aidiez à le convaincre d'aller voir un opticien.

(— Ouais ouais, mais avant ça, est-ce que je peux me foutre de lui, Hakkai ?

— _Oui, Gojyo ! Puisque tu tiens si peu à la vie !_)

oxoxoxoxoxo

Derrière la vitrine de l'armurerie, les pistolets exposés scintillaient sous le soleil. Les éclats d'acier qu'ils renvoyaient se perdaient derrière la vitre et jouaient avec le regard des passants, les attirant comme le feraient les joyaux d'une bijouterie.

L'armurier constatait cependant que la méthode était moins efficace que d'habitude. Depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure, aucun client n'avait franchi la porte de son magasin.

Peut-être était-ce parce que depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure, quelqu'un se trouvait planté devant la vitrine. Quelqu'un qui foudroyait les gens du regard si jamais ils s'avisaient de venir observer la devanture à ses côtés.

Quelqu'un qui avait l'air de fort mauvaise humeur.

C'était un moine.

L'armurier était une personne ayant une grande expérience de la vie – d'une vie dangereuse. Il est normal, lorsque l'on pratique ce métier, de côtoyer certaines mauvaises gens au caractère agressif, qui aiment à élargir le plus possible leur espace vital, au détriment de celui des autres ; un armurier qui tient à la vie apprend très vite à les reconnaître.

Il avait reconnu l'un d'eux.

Il ne faut pas déranger ce genre de personnes. Il ne faut pas les inciter à entrer dans le magasin. Il ne faut pas essayer de les faire déguerpir sous prétexte qu'ils gênent le commerce.

Il faut attendre qu'ils décident par eux-même. C'est le plus prudent.

Le négociant s'occupait donc à astiquer une mitrailleuse fraîchement sortie sur le marché, lorsque le gêneur se décida à entrer.

— Y'a quelqu'un ?

L'armurier jeta un oeil prudent par-dessus l'imposante machine. Son nouveau client semblait n'avoir posé la question que par pure convention : il avait parfaitement remarqué la présence du marchand, au vu du regard glacé qu'il braquait dans sa direction. Le vieil homme posa ses produits nettoyants et se releva rapidement – ne pas faire attendre quelqu'un dont le regard indique clairement que son espace vital s'étend à toute la planète et que les êtres qui l'occupent sont des parasites à éliminer. Même (et peut-être surtout) si c'est un moine.

— Heu... Oui, excusez-moi. Vous dési... –

— Un nouveau flingue.

— ...– rez... Tout de suite, monsieur. Heu...

L'inconnu, en prononçant (ordonnant) sa requête, avait jeté un petit revolver sur l'établi. L'armurier se permit de l'examiner.

— ... Monsieur, c'est un petit bijou que vous avez là ! Un smith & wesson calibre 7, rien de moins, et...

Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

— ... Il m'a l'air en parfait état, je...

— _Un nouveau flingue, j'ai dit._

— Oui. Veuillez m'excuser.

— Le mien ne m'obéit plus.

— Oui, je... heu... ?

Silence.

— Un nouveau flingue.

— ... V-veuillez me suivre.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sanzo mit du temps à se décider.

Il n'appartenait pourtant pas au genre du client difficile ; il ne passait d'ailleurs que très rarement du temps dans un magasin. (Ce qui était peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait toujours relégué ses courses à Hakkai, mais enfin bon.)

Il n'était pas un habitué du shopping.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de temps à se décider.

Autant de _temps_.

L'armurier jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par la vitrine. Le soleil frôlait déjà l'horizon, et le ciel, au-dessus des toits, se teintait de pourpre. La journée était fichue.

— Heu... Monsieur...

— Celui-ci, il est un peu rouillé, non ?

— M... Mais non... Je l'ai reçu hier...

Le commerçant était à peu près persuadé que tous les modèles de son magasin étaient passés entre les mains de son client – même la mitrailleuse. Il ignorait que les prêtres pouvaient être des amateurs d'artillerie à ce point difficiles.

Vous me direz, il ignorait que les prêtres pouvaient être des amateurs d'artillerie tout court.

Il tenta vaguement d'engager la conversation.

— Mmh... Heu... Vous avez une raison particulière... de posséder un revolver ?

— ... Pourquoi ?

— Huh... P-parce que... Un religieux... n'est pas censé... p-prendre la vie... non ?

Il sut, en croisant le regard de Sanzo, qu'il venait de se placer en première ligne des parasites à abattre.

— ... Oui, enfin, heu... Tenez, ce modèle...

— Pas la peine. Vais prendre celui-là.

— Celui-l – ...

Il devait s'agir d'un des modèles parmi les premiers que le vieil homme lui avait présentés.

Il ne s'agissait pas du premier premier.

Le commerçant préférait croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas du premier premier.

— Heu... Bien, monsieur. Heu, je... Si vous n'utilisez plus votre colt, pourriez-vous me le vendr... –

— Non.

Le moine avait reculé d'un pas, le petit revolver étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. Le commerçant ne fit aucun commentaire ; il préférait être un parasite à abattre qu'un parasite abattu.

Il lui vendit rapidement le nouveau revolver, par mesure de prudence. Sa journée se termina ainsi – avec une seule vente dans l'après-midi, mais il était vivant.

Ne pas froisser la sensibilité des gens dangereux (même des moines).

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne pipa mot lorsque le moine dangereux heurta de plein fouet la porte vitrée et se tint le front de douleur pendant dix bonnes secondes.

Curieux, tout de même.

Avec toutes les affiches collées dessus, elle était visible, pourtant, la porte vitrée.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Gojyo avait la ferme intention de se foutre de lui.

Non, vraiment.

Pourtant, lorsque sa hautesse le Grand Bonze se décida enfin à rejoindre ses compagnons en fin de journée, un détail beaucoup plus important attira l'attention du kappa :

— Oy, le moine ! Je rêve ou t'as un deuxième chakra sur le front ?

— Sanzo ! Tu t'es cogné quelque part ? Montre voir, il faut soigner ça...

— C'est une bosse ! T'as une grosse bosse sur le front, Sanzo !

(— ... Aaah, c'est une bosse... Je me disais, c'est bizarre que ça lui aille aussi bien...)

L'interpellé les foudroya du regard et esquissa un pas en direction de la table – où se trouvaient son journal et son paquet de cigarettes.

Esquissa un pas.

L'énorme pack de cannettes de bière acheté par Gojyo plus tôt dans la journée aurait pu se trouver ailleurs.

Il aurait pu, en tout cas, ne pas se trouver par terre, en plein milieu de la pièce. Entre Sanzo et ses cigarettes.

Il s'y trouvait (Hakkai n'avait pas encore eu le temps de ranger la chambre d'hôtel).

Sanzo aurait pu le voir.

Aurait _dû_ le voir.

— Ouh là là là là... Il a dû se faire mal...

— Sanzo ! Ça va ?

— Aidez-moi à le relever, tous les deux...

— 'tain, sa tête a cogné contre le coin de la table... Ah ! Y saigne.

— _Sanzo !_

— Calme-toi, Goku, ce n'est qu'une blessure légère.

— Ouais. Dommage.

— Gojyo !

— Quoiii ? Y s'est évanoui, d'toute façon... C'te pauvre chochotte...

Hakkai n'insista pas. Gojyo pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, il n'en devenait pas moins – et peut-être que plus – urgent de convaincre Sanzo de la nécessité d'aller consulter un opticien. Le moine commençait à être dangereux pour lui-même – et donc doublement pour son entourage.

Lorsqu'on se souvenait à quel point il l'était déjà avec une vue normale, il y avait de quoi avoir des sueurs froides.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Le soleil entrait à flot par la fenêtre de l'auberge. Sa lumière, douce et blanche, illuminait les meubles du restaurant, les tables vides, les murs ornés de tableaux bon marché, le sol, tout en évitant précautionneusement la seule personne présente dans la salle.

Si un éventuel client avait mis les pieds ici, c'était vraiment l'impression qu'il aurait eue. L'homme assis dans un coin, immobile devant sa tasse de thé et ses tartines de pain, dégageait une aura sombre et menaçante, qui déviait le soleil et faisait comme un voile noir autour de sa personne. On sentait, en le regardant, qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux bandeaux qui lui recouvraient le crâne et quelques autres parties du corps, et qu'on devinait sous sa soutane (car il s'agissait d'un moine). Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec les deux pistolets, aux impeccables reflets métalliques, parallèlement alignés l'un près de l'autre, auxquels il jetait de fréquents coups d'œils. Ou peut-être, et c'était le plus probable, était-ce l'humeur ordinaire de cette personne.

Mais quelle que soit la raison, l'éventuel client, doté d'une prudence convenable, aurait fait immédiatement demi-tour et laissé le moine à ses sombres pensées.

Sanzo observa la brindille qui flottait, verticale, dans le liquide mordoré de sa tasse. Ce genre de petites choses dégoulinantes d'ironie le mettaient d'une humeur exécrable. (1)

Il avait la nette sensation que quelqu'un, quelque part, l'épiait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer d'une manière stupide. Il regretta la lâcheté de cette personne qui, si tant était qu'elle existe, l'empêchait d'être présente à ses côtés – il avait le besoin urgent de loger une balle dans la poitrine de quelqu'un. (Très loin de là, Kanzeon cessa de pouffer de manière stupide et haussa les épaules en grommelant.)

Il coula un nouveau regard vers ses deux revolvers.

Posés côte à côte, ils semblaient s'être chacun habitué à la présence de l'autre. La cohabitation ne s'annonçait pas aussi difficile qu'il aurait pu le croire.

Néanmoins…

Sanzo ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il ne comprenait déjà pas l'insubordination soudaine de son fidèle compagnon ; et, au-delà de ça… Il ne comprenait pas que le petit nouveau réagisse exactement de la même manière, avant même d'avoir été apprivoisé !

Ou peut-être était-ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de _suffisamment_ l'apprivoiser… ?

Oui.

C'était certainement cela.

Il fallait qu'il essaie à nouveau.

Il allait trouver une cible, et s'entraîner.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hakkai observa la scène d'un air soucieux pendant quelques minutes, et se retira dans l'ombre du mur, par mesure de prudence.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Sanzo semblait étrenner son nouveau revolver – un long pistolet à la ligne élégante et à l'allure meurtrière, glacée, qui tranchait nettement avec le petit colt qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir entre les mains de leur leader – sur la même et éternelle bouteille de vin, qui devait avoir revêtu pour l'occasion de sa rencontre avec le moine l'habit de résistante. Elle était posée sur un tonneau ; ce qui ne devait pas l'élever à une hauteur suffisante, puisque Sanzo avait pris la peine d'ajouter aussi un épais bouquin.

Un livre appartenant à Hakkai.

L'ancien instituteur tiqua lorsqu'une balle traversa son bien de part en part. (Un jour, Sanzo lui paierait ça.) L'impact renversa la bouteille sur le sol – sans la briser le moins du monde.

Le moine avait choisi de s'entraîner dans une petite cour pavée derrière l'hôtel – Hakkai, après avoir passé des heures à ranger la chambre dévastée, lui avait bien souligné avec un petit sourire perturbant qu'il ne ferait_ pas ça deux fois de suite_. Si Sanzo avait été doté de ce qu'on appelle le respect d'autrui, il aurait, en regardant autour de lui et en évaluant les dégâts déjà très importants de la petite cour pavée, parfaitement compris Hakkai.

Il n'en était pas doté.

Le jeune moine laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait fortement au sifflement d'un serpent en colère, et se dirigea vers la bouteille pour lui rendre sa position de cible. Le regard qu'il lui jeta en la saisissant aurait pétrifié de terreur n'importe quel être vivant – mais Sanzo avait encore des progrès à faire pour réussir à faire peur à une bouteille de vin.

Son regard n'en fut pas perdu pour autant. Dans la petite ruelle qui reliait la cour à la rue, Gojyo et Goku sentirent un frisson leur parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

La veille au soir, Hakkai avait réussi à les convaincre de la nécessité urgente d'amener Sanzo chez un opticien. Il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal, par contre, à les convaincre d'aller convaincre l'intéressé lui-même.

Il avait fini par y arriver ; Hakkai savait comment s'y prendre avec les enfants – être responsable de la gestion des provisions s'avère toujours utile.

Fort malheureusement, Sanzo leur avait échappé à son réveil. Pensant que le jeune homme, blessé, ne pourrait pas échapper à une grasse matinée, ils s'étaient dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque à prendre un peu de sommeil en attendant qu'il se lève. (De plus, ils savaient que Sanzo, qui était par nature quelqu'un aimant le calme et la tranquillité – c'est à dire l'absence de ses compagnons, appréciait vraiment les grasses matinées quand elles se présentaient.)

Ils eurent tort, le blessé choisit de se lever aux aurores.

C'était de nouveaux coups de feu, d'une tonalité plus sèche que d'habitude, qui les avaient réveillés ; lorsqu'Hakkai avait prudemment passé la tête par la fenêtre de sa chambre – qui donnait sur la petite cour pavée – ce fut pour voir leur leader commencer à s'acharner sur la pauvre bouteille.

L'urgence de la situation avait sauté aux yeux de l'ancien humain, qui s'était dépêché d'obliger ses deux autres compagnons à l'accompagner pour aller raisonner Sanzo.

Ce qu'ils firent volontiers.

L'accompagner, s'entend.

A présent, ils le fixaient avec, dans les yeux, une expression qui allait de l'indignation outrée (Gojyo) à l'apitoiement larmoyant (Goku).

— Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ? Dans l'état où il est ? T'es pas bien ?

— Y va nous tuer, Hakkaaaai !

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas comme si le singe et le kappa n'étaient pas habitués à essuyer des rafales de balles de la part du bonze. Mais…

… Voir Sanzo rater sa cible, et ce plusieurs heures d'affilée…

Et puis, la cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche de Gojyo l'incitait tout de même un peu à la prudence.

Quoique.

Hakkai les gratifia d'un large et gentil sourire.

— Gojyo, tu ne voulais pas te foutre de lui ?

— Ouais, mais, mais, tu vois, j'ai changé d'avis. Ce mec arrive presque à se massacrer tout seul, alors j'ose pas imaginer comment ce serait facile pour lui de nous réduire en confettis sans le faire exprès !

— Justement. Si vous tenez à la vie, il faut qu'il porte des lunettes le plus tôt possible.

— Et moi qui pensais que tu le connaissais ! Une fois qu'il les aura, il en profitera pour faire comme si elles marchaient pas et pour nous supprimer l'esprit tranquille. Sûr et certain.

— N'exagère pas, il…

Derrière Hakkai, Sanzo décida soudainement d'extérioriser la rage qui bouillonnait en lui depuis la veille. Une longue, violente, méchante, tonitruante et particulièrement belliqueuse rafale de balles se lança avec force et puissance contre le mur devant lequel patientait la bouteille. Ce fut comme si le moine maniait une mitraillette au lieu d'un simple revolver ; les détonations se suivaient de si près qu'elles semblaient se fondre les unes aux autres, comme autant de petits pétards secs qui auraient décidés de jouer les bombes atomiques.

Une minute plus tard, Sanzo, pantelant, dardait un regard incandescent en direction de feu l'un des murs de la petite cour pavée. Les impacts qui le recouvraient l'avaient rongé avec plus d'efficacité qu'un acide – l'épaisseur de sa paroi ne devait plus dépasser celle du papier.

Devant, la bouteille trônait, intacte.

Un long hurlement de fureur naquit dans la gorge du moine avant de se propager dans les airs et d'atteindre les extrémités du quartier.

Chose invraisemblable et qui n'était pas destinée à se reproduire deux fois, mais Gojyo et Goku avait parfaitement raison, et Hakkai le reconnut. Mieux valait faire preuve de prudence et attendre un peu.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osait imaginer la réaction de Sanzo si, à ce moment, quelqu'un prenait le risque de lui annoncer qu'il était myope.

oxoxoxoxoxo

— Sanzo…

Deux jours avaient passés.

Sanzo avait sombré dans une sorte de transe maniaco-dépressive, où son mauvais caractère ordinaire se trouvait amplifié un nombre de fois suffisamment élevé pour que ses trois compagnons – ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs – ne l'approchent pas à moins d'une dizaine de mètres. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des heures sans prendre une miette de nourriture (Goku en avait tiré une angoisse profonde), et n'avait plus tenté la moindre fusillade, au vu du silence pesant qui s'échappait de sa pièce.

Au bout de ces deux jours, Hakkai avait décidé qu'il était tout de même un peu temps de s'enquérir de la santé du moine (au grand détriment de Gojyo, chez qui était né le secret espoir que son leader meurt de faim tout seul dans sa chambre) et, ayant pris son courage à deux mains, avait pénétré chez Sanzo avec la ferme intention de le traîner chez l'opticien.

Le moine était allongé sur son lit, le regard rivé sur le plafond.

— … Sanzo, tenta une seconde fois l'ancien instituteur.

Silence.

Les yeux du jeune homme blond semblaient avoir décidé qu'une grève était de bonne mise. Ils ne reflétaient pas d'autre expression qu'une impassibilité blême et comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Hakkai se demanda un instant s'il n'arrivait pas beaucoup trop tard. Il tenta vaguement de lui prendre le pouls ; les pulsations avaient l'air normal.

Nouvel essai.

— Sanzo… Tu n'as pas envie… Par hasard… de continuer notre voyage vers l'ouest ? Tu sais… Gyumao… le Togenkyo… Kogaiji… etc, etc…

— Je comprends que tu aies oublié, mais la Trinité Bouddhique t'avait chargé d'une mission. Ça te revient ?

Une étincelle de mauvaise humeur vacilla un instant dans le violet du regard de Sanzo. Il tourna les yeux vers son camarade, l'étincelle grandit pour se muer en un regard glacé que le moine cloua avec un plaisir sadique sur le front du jeune homme, puis il grommela et se tourna du côté du mur.

Hakkai eu un instant de blanc, et se retint de soupirer avec exaspération.

— Sanzo.

Pas de réponse.

— Sanzo, écoute, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de te comporter comme un enfant, on part sans toi. Dès ce soir.

— On te laissera tout seul.

— Tu m'entends, Sanzo ? Tu devras acheter tes cigarettes toi-même !

Superbement ignorant de la menace, le moine poussa un léger soupir et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

Hakkai eut un doute, et eut raison de l'avoir. Il se pencha sur le bonze et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Sanzo s'était endormi.

Hakkai contempla le corps assoupi de leur leader pendant quelques instants. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et il ne l'aimait que moyennement. C'était une idée qu'il qualifiait de vicieuse, méchante et lâche.

Mais les idées vicieuses, méchantes et lâches sont souvent celles qui ont le plus de chances d'avoir raison de Sanzo.

oxoxoxoxoxo

— T'as pas fait ça ?

Gojyo fixait son ami, le regard noyé d'incrédulité.

— Nan, sérieux, t'as pas fait ça ?

Gentil sourire.

— Je l'ai fait. Tu en as la preuve entre les mains, non ?

Gojyo baissa les yeux, hésitant, vers la preuve en question.

— J'aurais… J'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part. Tu…

Son expression de profonde stupeur s'atténua un peu, pour laisser place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus Gojyoesque. Un grand sourire narquois vint se planter sur ses lèvres.

— On pourrait le vendre, dit ?

— Gojyo…

— Sérieux, sérieux, on pourrait le vendre ?

Les idées du kappa inquiétaient Hakkai, parfois. Il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'était pas sérieux.

Goku, en général, ne se posait pas cette question.

— Hein ? Mais si on le vend, comment on va faire pour…

— Il plaisante, Goku.

— Nan, je plaisante pas ! On pourrait en tirer un bon prix !

— Mais Sanzo, y va être super fâché !

— Oh, ça…

Hakkai leva un regard circonspect en direction de l'étage. Il attendait que le moine se réveille, et se préparait mentalement.

— Ça, reprit-il, je pense qu'on peut difficilement l'éviter, de toute façon.

Goku frissonna et l'expression joviale de Gojyo s'assombrit un brin. Hakkai récupéra l'objet incriminé et le désigna à ses deux compagnons.

— Il faut qu'on le cache.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Sanzo pour se réveiller. Après tout, sa déprime l'avait empêché de dormir durant les deux jours précédents ; c'était Hakkai qui lui avait un peu remonté le moral, en lui rappelant que cette trêve pas du tout forcée en plein milieu de leur voyage devait drôlement emmerder la trinité bouddhique. Le jeune homme s'était endormi un sourire dans le cœur.

Il lui fallut donc plusieurs heures pour se réveiller.

En revanche, il ne lui fallut pas plusieurs heures pour se ruer dans la salle à manger (dans quel autre endroit auraient bien pu se trouver ses compagnons ? Du moins deux d'entre eux) en hurlant.

Gojyo et Goku avaient retrouvé leur entrain quotidien, et se disputaient avec âpreté et passion une crevette à la mayonnaise. Hakkai, quant à lui, sirotait une tasse de thé de l'air le plus tranquille du monde.

Ils interrompirent leurs activités pour fixer leur ami, d'un air – surtout pour Hakkai – où perçait un intérêt non dissimulé.

— Sanzo ! C'est toi ! Tu es réveillé ? Tu vas bien ?

… Goku et Gojyo tournèrent un regard fortement inquiet vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Eux-même n'auraient jamais osé poser cette question : l'air hagard, le teint blafard, les cheveux comme une botte de paille hérissée, et surtout le regard flamboyant et le visage tordu de fureur de Sanzo laissaient présager une lourde ironie dans les propos de l'ancien instituteur.

— … Si je vais bien…

Les paroles du jeune moine avaient quelque chose de rauque, comme ces chiens qui grognent longuement, le temps de décider s'ils attaquent ou pas.

— Si je vais bien… ! répéta t-il, une lueur vacillante dans le regard, dont on ne savait si c'était de la colère ou de la détresse.

Il leva une main et désigna ses propres épaules d'un geste tremblant.

— _Il est plus là !_ hurla t-il.

Silence.

— _Mon sutra !_ ajouta t-il, devant le manque de réaction total des trois autres.

Sanzo s'attendait à un affolement général. A de la panique. Ou, au moins, à un peu d'inquiétude. Après tout, le Sutra du Grand Bonze Sanzo, c'était quand même leur ultime atout dans leur combat pour rétablir l'ordre au Togenkyo. C'était un pouvoir colossal. Ce après quoi courait sans répit Kogaiji.

Un tout petit léger début de commencement d'inquiétude, ça lui aurait semblé normal, quoi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Gojyo et Goku l'observèrent un instant d'une manière ambiguë, mais se détournèrent assez vite vers leur crevette. Toutefois, leur combat pour gagner les faveurs du crustacé s'était quelque peu attiédi, ponctué qu'il était par les fréquents coups d'œil que les jeunes hommes lançaient au moine – et à Hakkai.

Sanzo se tourna vers son camarade aux yeux verts, qui finissait tranquillement sa boisson. Il voulait une réaction normale, et Hakkai était le plus susceptible d'en faire preuve.

— _On m'a pris mon sutra ! _répéta t-il. Et je l'ai pas paumé quelque part dans la chambre, hein, j'ai vérifié, ajouta t-il d'un ton rogue, devançant la remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre de la part de l'ancien humain.

Hakkai posa parcimonieusement sa tasse sur la table, croisa les bras, et tourna vers lui un long regard indéfinissablement vert.

— Dis-moi, Sanzo, tu t'es encore blessé à la tête ? Je ne me trompe pas ?

Les cheveux blonds de Sanzo étaient, effectivement, un peu maculés de sang. Du moins, ce qu'on en voyait entre les bandages de ses blessures précédentes.

Le moine gratifia son ami d'un coup d'œil irrité.

— Ouais, c'est ma faute, à moi, s'ils les mettent n'importe où, les armoires, ici ? Mais tu vois, on s'en fout, parce que mon s…

— Tu as un bleu sur le poignet.

— Je te dis qu'on s'en f…

— Un gros bleu. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Sanzo se sentit, pour une raison obscure, comme piégé. Il coula un regard en biais à Gojyo et Goku qui avaient abandonné la crevette pour l'observer – sans toutefois oser rien dire, et l'absence d'une quelconque expression dans leur regard n'était pas pour le rassurer. On les sentait pris entre deux feux – Sanzo n'aimait pas du tout ne pas savoir de quels feux il pouvait bien s'agir. Il aurait encore préféré subir le sempiternel sourire narquois du kappa.

Hakkai non plus, ne souriait pas.

C'était peut-être le plus dérangeant.

— Répond-moi, Sanzo.

— … Je…

Plutôt crever que de dire qu'il était tombé dans l'escalier. Hah.

Il agita les manches, légères sans le poids habituel du sutra, de sa soutane.

— _Et tu crois pas que c'est un peu plus important, ça, dit ?_

— Tu es myope, Sanzo.

Lourd silence.

Goku se retourna vers la crevette et la tripota d'un air absent, avant de la lancer au chien de l'hôtel. Gojyo le regarda faire sans l'interrompre. Hakkai continua à vriller son regard vert d'instituteur sur le front du pauvre moine.

Sanzo essayait de comprendre pourquoi Hakkai lui sortait, d'un coup, comme ça, une idiotie pareille.

— Je suis… quoi ?

— Myope. Tu es myope. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de te cogner partout, et que tu es incapable de viser correctement. Tu as une mauvaise vue. Une _très_ mauvaise vue.

Nouveau silence pesant, uniquement troublé par les gargouillements du chien qui ne digérait pas la mayonnaise de la crevette.

Le visage de Sanzo s'était figé. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant, et il ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer :

— Tu es en train de… d'insinuer que je suis myope… c'est ça ?

Une lueur venait de naître dans son regard. Une lueur dangereuse.

Hakkai secoua la tête en soupirant.

— Mais non, Sanzo. Je n'insinue pas que tu es myope. Je l'affirme.

Une pâleur extraordinaire envahit soudainement les joues de Sanzo – il s'agit d'une couleur conférée par un sentiment très violent, qui se trouve être en général la souffrance, la terreur ou, dans le cas de Sanzo, bien évidemment, une rage suprême. (Même si, en cet instant précis, il était peut-être possible d'imaginer un mélange des trois.)

— Je ne suis pas myope, murmura t-il d'une voix sourde, je… Je suis…

_En colère,_ pensa immédiatement Gojyo. _Très en colère. Est-ce que j'ai une chance de m'échapper discrètement par la porte ? En passant dans son dos…_

Le jeune homme s'interrogea deux petites secondes sans oser faire un geste, avant de plonger rejoindre Goku sous la table. Le saru agissait instinctivement, et se trouvait ainsi, parfois, faire les choix les plus judicieux, surtout lorsqu'il était question de Sanzo. Dans ces moments, mieux valait l'imiter.

_Hakkai, je t'en supplie, ne force pas trop… Je tiens à toi, mon vieux ! Reste en vie !_

Le jeune homme ne tint aucun compte de la supplique muette de son ami.

Il attendait que Sanzo finisse sa phrase.

— Je suis…

— … Tu es… ?

— Heu…

Le moine fronçait les sourcils, une expression mitigée sur le visage. Si Hakkai ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il aurait juré que Sanzo était en train de se _remettre en cause_.

Ou du moins qu'il réfléchissait.

— Je suis… Non. Je suis pas myope, finit-il par laisser tomber d'une voix forte qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était myope – mais qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Hakkai saisit la nuance.

— Entendu, Sanzo. Tu n'es pas myope. Tu sais, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter, demain. Il appartient à une catégorie particulière de la population – on les appelle les o-cu-listes. Je ne pense pas que tu les aies beaucoup fréquentés jusqu'ici.

Sanzo le fixa longuement, d'un regard où l'animosité semblait se demander si elle avait bien lieu d'exister. La franchise souriante de l'ancien instituteur posait vraiment problème, dans certains moments.

— … Tu te fous de moi, là ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas myope.

— Tout à fait, et je te crois. Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu m'accompagnes pour en convaincre le monsieur de l'hôpital.

— _Tu te fous de moi._

— Mais non. Je te jures qu'il ne te fera pas de mal.

Sanzo ne tirait pas souvent sur Hakkai. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes – l'ancien humain était quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui savait exactement jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se permettre de pousser les nerfs du moine. Et, le sachant, il n'en faisait pas un jeu.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Hakkai manqua devoir se jeter sur le sol pour échapper à une rafale de balles.

Manqua, parce que Gojyo, mû par un instinct que le jeune homme aux yeux verts trouva vraiment adorable (les enfants savent faire preuve de fidélité lorsqu'on s'est bien occupé d'eux), bondit de dessous la table et s'interposa, les bras écartés.

Il était trop tard pour replonger sous la nappe lorsque le demi-sang réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il serra les dents et les paupières le temps que Sanzo vide son revolver, s'attendant à éprouver une violente douleur sur toute la surface du corps.

En vain.

Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, il put observer le visage froissé et un brin boudeur de Sanzo, qui les fixait d'un air vexé, comme s'il leur reprochait de ne pas avoir pris la peine de bouger un peu en direction des balles pour qu'elles puissent les atteindre.

Le moine haussa les épaules.

— Vous voyez, que je ne suis pas myope. J'ai tiré comme d'habitude, et je vous ai bien évité, cette fois-ci.

Gojyo jugea prudent de ne pas le contredire.

De même qu'Hakkai. Mais sa décision d'emmener leur leader chez un opticien aurait eu du mal à se trouver atténuée par ce qu'était devenu le petit restaurant sous les balles de Sanzo.

Il opta cependant pour une tactique moins directe.

— Dis-moi, Sanzo, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

Le moine le fixa d'un regard neutre.

— Ça t'inquiétait beaucoup, tout à l'heure, pourtant…

— _Mon sûtra ! Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous vous foutre de moi alors qu…_

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Sanzo posa sur l'ancien humain un long regard de rage froide où se lisait un soudain éclair de perspicacité.

— _C'est toi qui l'as…_

Hakkai lui fit un petit signe de la main derrière l'épaule de Gojyo.

— _Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que t'en as f… _

— Il est chez l'opticien, mentit Hakkai avec assurance.

Lorsque Goku sortit de la cuisine qu'il avait discrètement choisie comme terre d'asile pendant l'affrontement, ce fut pour remarquer sans vraie surprise que Sanzo semblait être victime de capitulation et avait décidé de se retrancher dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque le moine buta contre une marche et s'étala de tout son long dans l'escalier.

De toute façon, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est Hakkai qui l'a dit.

* * *

_(à suivre)_

(1) Au Japon, lorsqu'une brindille flotte verticalement dans votre tasse de thé, on dit que quelque chose de bien va vous arriver. Sanzo sait qu'il ne faut pas se laisser entraîner par ce genre de pensées irrationnelles. Il voit difficilement comment une brindille pourrait améliorer sa relation avec ses revolvers. D'ailleurs il n'arrive pas à la distinguer clairement, la brindille.

Prochain chapitre après les vacances (parce que j'ai pas le net pendant), où l'on verra Sanzo combattre avec bravoure et intelligence une paire de lunettes... (Il a raison. C'est des sales petits animaux vicieux et sournois, les paires de lunettes. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que les miennes se sont cassées hier alors que j'avais un partiel ce matin.)


	3. La Paire de Lunettes

La la la… Comme me l'a gentiment fait remarqué Honigiri, j'ai fait une bourde, heu, grosse comme moi : la presbytie est un problème qui arrive aux alentours de 50 ans et qui provoque des problèmes de vision notamment pour la lecture. J'ai confondu avec l'hypermétropie, maladie qui consiste à voir mal de près. Toutes mes excuses. n.n'

(Il faut respecter la souffrance d'une fille qui a toujours été hypermétrope, qui a cru pendant des années que c'était ainsi qu'on nommait le fait d'avoir une vision presque nulle de l'œil gauche, qui réalise à présent que ce sont deux problèmes séparés, et qui comprend qu'en plus elle devient myope.) (°jette ses lunettes par terre°)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _La Paire de Lunettes_

* * *

Sanzo n'était pas quelqu'un de crédule. S'il avait cru Hakkai lorsque celui-ci lui avait affirmé que son sutra se trouvait chez un oculiste, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était crédule.

C'était parce qu'il connaissait Hakkai.

Et qu'il savait parfaitement que l'ancien instituteur était très capable d'avoir fourgué une arme bouddhique d'une importance et d'une puissance colossale dans la poubelle d'un oculiste.

… Ce pourquoi il était en train de suivre Hakkai, la rage au cœur, chez l'oculiste en question.

oxoxoxoxoxo

C'était une petite poubelle de plastique gris, propre et discrète, qui patientait dans l'ombre du bureau de l'oculiste le plus performant de l'hôpital.

C'était une petite poubelle qui ne méritait aucune attention particulière, ne possédant rien susceptible de la distinguer de ses semblables, les autres petites poubelles de plastique gris.

C'était une petite poubelle comme il y en a des milliers de par le monde. Un lieu de travail comporte systématiquement, dans un de ses recoins, une petite poubelle de ce genre.

… Lorsqu'on pénètre pour la première fois sur le lieu de travail de quelqu'un, la première chose à laquelle on s'intéresse, ce n'est, en général, pas cette petite poubelle.

L'oculiste talentueux n'avait jamais, pour sa part, accordé beaucoup d'importance à cette petite poubelle.

A l'heure actuelle, il prêtait beaucoup plus d'attention aux bruits qui régnaient de l'autre côté de sa porte qu'au sort de sa petite poubelle de plastique gris.

Il semblait avoir des visiteurs importuns et, une fois n'est pas coutume, sa secrétaire semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à les empêcher de venir le trouver.

… Il misait beaucoup sur le verbe "sembler". Lorsqu'on se trouve dans une situation fâcheuse, c'est un verbe qui, laissant ce qu'il faut comme touche d'espoir, agit agréablement sur les nerfs.

Il n'a malheureusement aucune action efficace sur la réalité des choses.

Il tendit l'oreille et écouta, un brin crispé, le flot de paroles inefficaces de sa secrétaire.

— Non, écoutez-moi, je vous _dis_ que vous ne pouvez pas passer si vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous, je vous _jure_ que mon patron est occupé, et, non, laissez-moi parler, je vous _promets_ que si vous prenez rendez-vous vous passerez en _priorité_ la semaine prochaine, et…

— Non, mademoiselle, veuillez m'excuser, mais je _dois_ vous interrompre : vous ne _comprenez pas_, la semaine prochaine, il sera _trop tard_, beaucoup _trop tard_. C'est une situation _d'urgence_.

Le médecin étouffa un grognement. Si cet intrus commençait à se battre avec les propres armes de sa secrétaire – l'utilisation poussée des italiques dans le dialogue –, il était certain de gagner. Sur son propre terrain, elle était très facile à déstabiliser.

— Non, _non_, monsieur, je vous _jure_ que ce n'est _pas_ possible, mon patron est _occupé_, il est _occupé_, je vous _promets_ qu'il est _occupé_…

(Intrigué, le dit patron chercha des yeux ce qui pourrait bien être susceptible de l'_occuper_ autant.)

— Je _vous_ comprends _tout à fait_, mademoiselle, mais _essayez_ de nous comprendre _nous_, et surtout _moi_, qui ait eu un mal _fou_ à vous faire _parvenir_ ce malade et qui n'aurais _pas _cette occasion une _seconde fois_…

— C'est qui que tu traites de malade, là ?

(— Ah, ne complique pas les choses, s'il te plait, Sanzo…)

— J'les compliques pas. _Vous nous laissez entrer, oui ? __**Putain de bordel.**_

Le médecin poussa un long gémissement accablé. Les italiques associées au gras et aux jurons… Le combat était perdu.

La petite voix timide de sa secrétaire, où ne pointait plus qu'un soupçon d'indignation et où régnait un total abandon des italiques meurtrières, le confirma dans cette idée.

— Oh, m-monsieur, inutile d'être vulgaire comme ça, je vous dis que c'est pas possible, hein…

— Y'en a que pour deux minutes, de toute façon.

— Non, Sanzo, il n'y en a _pas_ que pour deux minutes.

— _**Si**_.

— Eeh, dites, dites, c'est des bonbons, ça ? Hein, je peux en prendre, Hakkai ?

— Non, s'il vous plaît, monsieur, c'est pour les enfants… Non, lâchez le bocal, s'il vous plaît… !

— Tu as entendu la dame, lâche le bocal, Goku.

— Maaais, je veux juste en prendre un…

— Dites, chuis allé voir dans les couloirs, c'est quoi cet hôpital où y'a pas une seule jolie infirmière nulle p… Oh ! Bonjour, mademoiselle. Ce tailleur vous va très bien, vous savez ? Mais, si vous détachiez les deux premiers boutons, je peux vous jurer que ce serait mille fois mieux… Tenez, laissez-moi faire…

— Ah ! non, monsieur, laissez-moi tranquille, enfin !

— Veux-tu bien la laisser tranquille, Gojyo !

— _On peut entrer, oui ou non ?_

— Non ! Le bocal, _le bocaaal… !_

Suivit un bruit de verre brisé, mêlé à une exclamation de joie enfantine – qui avait peut-être quelque chose, dans l'intonation, de… simiesque.

Les indésirables durent profiter de la confusion qui suivit pour échapper à son plus-ou-moins garde du corps et se diriger vers la porte, puisqu'elle s'ouvrit dans un douloureux fracas, laissant apparaître trois d'entre eux – dont l'un d'évidente et fort mauvaise humeur. Le médecin eut aussi l'aperçu très bref, dans le bureau de sa secrétaire, d'un quatrième aux prises avec la jeune femme, tous deux à quatre pattes et se livrant une bataille acharnée pour récupérer chacun le plus de bonbons possible.

Il aurait bien aimé ouvrir la bouche – pour leur dire de sortir immédiatement de son bureau et d'aller se faire voir, même si ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui permettait de douter de l'efficacité de ces paroles – seulement, deux choses l'en empêchèrent.

La première, ce fut que le jeune homme au monocle – sans doute celui qui s'était battu avec sa secrétaire à coups d'italiques – se retourna et commença à réprimander sévèrement l'enf… le… l'adolescent qui était resté dans la pièce, lequel se mit à bougonner et prit la décision d'avaler sur-le-champ et d'une seule bouchée toutes les friandises qu'il venait de récupérer – avec le papier –, ce qui provoqua chez sa secrétaire, laquelle n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de les lui arracher et lui griffait les mains pour qu'il accepte de les lui rendre, une crise de nerfs proche de l'hystérie, qui se finit en une fontaine de larmes.

La deuxième, ce fut que l'un des trois types – un moine blond efféminé, celui qui était de mauvaise humeur – fonça, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se déroulait derrière lui, vers sa poubelle.

Oui, vers sa poubelle.

… Le médecin jugea prudent de ne rien dire et de le laisser faire. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le religieux devait s'y reprendre à deux fois pour saisir la corbeille, et qu'il le vit se cogner violemment le genou dans un coin de son bureau, il recula néanmoins un peu son siège. Par mesure de prudence.

Le moine, une fois – enfin – la poubelle bien en main, la retourna et la vida sur son bureau.

Le médecin observa d'un regard morne les boules de vieilles ordonnances rouler entre son pot à crayons et son cendrier avant de finir leur course par terre. Il se demandait ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il essayait d'appeler la police.

Au bout de quelques secondes de cette douloureuse interrogation – dont il savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas – il se décida à lever la tête, pour demander, sait-on jamais, si le bonze désirait simplement se faire examiner les yeux, et rien de plus.

Son éventuel patient fixait le fond de la poubelle vide comme s'il souhaitait la transpercer du regard. L'ophtalmologue aurait détesté être fixé ainsi.

— Sanzo ?

Le moine grogna et daigna pivoter son regard vers celui qui venait de parler, et qui ne cilla pas sous les yeux braqués du religieux.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Avec la poubelle, j'entends.

Le jeune homme au monocle souriait.

C'était le genre de sourire doux et gentil qu'il fallait apprendre à connaître pour en déceler toutes les nuances. Si l'oculiste l'avait connu, il aurait pu y saisir l'inquiétude de qui se trouve en face de quelqu'un dont il commence à douter de la santé mentale.

Sanzo le connaissait.

Il grommela et reposa la poubelle.

Hakkai hocha la tête avec bienveillance et lui tapota l'épaule (s'attirant par là un regard noir).

— Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, fit-il à l'adresse du médecin. Il est un peu irritable, en ce moment.

(— Hah ! J'adore le "en ce moment" ! résonna, par derrière, la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges – qui était repassé dans le bureau de la secrétaire pour la consoler et lui arranger le chemisier.)

L'ophtalmologue eut un sourire crispé.

— Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien, mentit-il avec le peu d'assurance qu'il parvint à rassembler. (Il jeta un œil à la poubelle posée, droite et arrogante, sur son bureau en se demandant si le moine allait prendre la peine de tout remettre en ordre. Il supposa que non.) Je comprends tout à fait. Dans la vie, il y a des moments où… l'on aimerait… ne pas être dérangé… Malheureusement, c'est dans ces moments que cette perspective apparaît comme totalement improbable et… et… _hé ?_

Ses paroles se muèrent en un gémissement proche du couinement de chiot apeuré lorsque Sanzo le tira vers lui par le col et lui plaqua un revolver sur la tempe.

… Le médecin se demanda furtivement s'il existait des îles désertes peuplées de fleurs et de petits chimpanzés en mal d'oculiste.

— Rendez-le moi, gronda le moine à quelque centimètres de son visage, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans la teinte meurtrière et violette de ses yeux.

— H-huh… oui, bien sûr, tout de suite… heu… dites-moi de quoi il s'agit, et… je vous le rends…

L'ophtalmologue était quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les écrevisses.

Les écrevisses avaient, pour lui, le goût affreux de la chair de poisson baignée pendant des semaines dans une eau saumâtre et fourmillante de vicieuses petites bactéries. Petit, lors d'un séjour à la mer et d'un passage au restaurant, ses parents l'avaient forcé à ingurgiter cet ignoble aliment. Il leur avait pourtant dit, les larmes aux yeux, que ça ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas y goûter ; mais ils n'en démordirent pas. Le pauvre enfant s'était retrouvé la bouche pleine de l'infect animal – certes, pas longtemps, et les serveurs ne furent pas ravis de devoir nettoyer le sol de leur table jusqu'aux toilettes. Ses parent ne le furent pas plus de devoir s'excuser – et tentèrent chaque soir, pendant des années, de l'habituer à cet aliment en le lui servant à toutes les sauces.

(Longtemps plus tard, son diplôme en poche, il fut ravi de les trouver tous deux comme premiers clients.)

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'aimait pas les écrevisses. Il les tenait comme la chose la plus exécrable pouvant exister en ce monde.

… A cette seconde précise, il changea d'avis. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que les écrevisses.

Le cliquetis d'un revolver dont quelqu'un s'apprête à presser la détente alors que l'on sent le froid métallique de l'acier contre sa peau.

Le médecin aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver, là, tout de suite, à manger de délicieuses écrevisses avec ses charmants parents. (Etrange, comme certaines situations amènent à réviser les jugements préconçus que l'on peut avoir. A propos du comportement des jolis religieux blonds efféminés, notamment.)

— Heu…

— Sanzo ! Arrête immédiatement, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ?

— Je le lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me le rende.

— Mais…

— Sanzo.

Sans tenir compte de son regard assassin, Hakkai saisit le bras de leur leader et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il le fixa une seconde d'un air grave, puis choisit le ton le plus solennel de son répertoire pour lui expliquer la vérité :

— Ecoute-moi, Sanzo. Ecoute-moi bien, et reste calme. Ton sutra ne se trouve pas ici. Il est pris en otage. Et si jamais tu fais du mal à ce pauvre homme, ils le détruiront.

Le regard de Sanzo prit une teinte insondable durant la lourde seconde qui suivit.

— … De _quoi _tu parles ? finit-il par demander d'une voix prudente.

— De ton sutra.

— Ça j'ai compris, merci, mais…

Il éloigna son revolver, lâcha l'oculiste (au grand soulagement de celui-ci qui cessa de vouloir manger des écrevisses), et croisa les bras en dardant un regard irrité sur l'ancien humain.

— C'est _qui_ qui l'a pris en otage ?

L'extrême prudence qui pointait dans sa voix laissait deviner que c'était son tour de se poser des questions sur l'état mental de celui qui lui faisait face.

Hakkai prit une grande inspiration, et :

— L'Association des Oculistes. Des gens malfaisants.

Un lourd silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce, bientôt troublé par le rire spasmodique de Gojyo (toujours dans le bureau de la secrétaire, tentant de se concentrer sur le troisième bouton entre deux paroles réconfortantes et deux sanglots) et par le médecin, qui tenta (vaguement, hein) d'en placer une.

(— Heu… vous… quel sutra ? Je… Ça n'existe pas, l'Ass…)

— _Tu te fous de moi, là, hein ?_

— Voyons, Sanzo. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

Le regard d'une dureté contre-nature de Sanzo l'enveloppait comme une aura meurtrière.

— Tu me le rendras pas avant que j'ai passé cette foutue visite, hein ? gronda t-il sourdement.

Gentil sourire.

— On peut aussi dire ça comme ça, avoua Hakkai avec bonne humeur.

Silence.

Sanzo se tourna d'un mouvement sec vers l'ophtalmologue, le saisit à nouveau par le col et le mit violemment debout.

— Ok. La visite. On la passe. Et vous allez leur _dire_ que j'ai une _très bonne vue_.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Le regard de Sanzo était d'un violet plus pur celui d'une améthyste traversée par la lumière du matin.

C'était vrai, mais il était encore plus vrai de dire qu'il était plus dur et plus méchant que celui d'un… et bien, oui, que celui d'un bouledogue.

Sanzo aimait bien user de cette dureté et de cette méchanceté.

Surtout sur les gens qui n'en avaient pas l'habitude.

L'ophtalmologue essuya la sueur qui lui couvrait le front.

— Heu… Et bien, heu… Vous…

— J'ai une bonne vue.

C'était une affirmation qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Secondée par le regard fixe décrit plus haut, elle donnait très envie d'abonder en son sens.

— Heu… oui… heu…

— Monsieur ?

— Nnh ?

Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul.

Gojyo et Goku ouvrirent des yeux plus larges que des soucoupes lorsqu'il virent Hakkai saisir le colt de Sanzo dans les replis de sa soutane et le braquer sur la tempe du moine.

Il fallut à Sanzo dix secondes de plus pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il tenta de protester, Hakkai fit résonner le cliquetis sonore de la détente avec un doux sourire.

— Allez-y, fit-il à l'adresse de l'oculiste. Dites-nous la vérité. Nous sommes toute ouïe. N'est-ce pas, Sanzo ?

L'ophtalmologue se sentit bizarrement rassuré. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de traiter un cas pareil.

— C'est catastrophique, fit-il en retrouvant sa verve habituelle. Si vous n'écoutez pas mes recommandations, dans deux semaines, il est aveugle.

… Sanzo n'était pas en position de protester.

Mais il était en position de braquer son regard.

Il braqua son regard.

Et le médecin regretta aussitôt et éperdument d'avoir dit la vérité. Il avait conscience de se trouver devant ce genre particulier de personnes dont, pour le Bien de l'Humanité, mieux vaut qu'elles deviennent aveugles.

oxoxoxoxoxo

— Allô, maman ?

— C'est toi mon chéri ? C'est pas souvent que tu nous appelles, dis-donc !

— … Je sais, maman… excuse-moi, je… j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix. Papa va bien ?

— Mais oui, très bien, il est parti pêcher des écrevisses. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tout chose !

— … Non, non… ça va… maintenant, ça va… J'ai juste eu… un client… difficile, tout à l'heure. Mais, moi, ça va, maintenant. Oui, ça va. Par contre… je crois que je vais devoir changer de secrétaire… elle aurait… heu… sans doute besoin… d'un suivi… psychiatrique. Je pense.

— Mon pauvre petiot. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Viens donc passer quelques jours chez nous, quand tu pourras. Je te ferais de la bonne purée d'écrevisse.

— … Nhn. J'y penserais. Heu… Papa et toi, vous vouliez… vous convertir au bouddhisme, pendant un moment… nan ?

— Ah, si, toujours. Mais on hésite. Nous n'avons pas encore très bien compris leur point de vue sur les fruits de mer.

— Ouais, ben… un conseil : évitez. Sincèrement. Evitez.

— Oh ?

Il raccrocha quelques instants plus tard, après avoir promis de passer le mois prochain, pendant la grande marée, pour aider son père à nourrir les écrevisses.

Il cherchait déjà un prétexte pour s'en dispenser.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses parents, il les aimait beaucoup, au contraire, mais bon…

… Il s'était quand même permis de demander au sing… à l'adolescent s'il aimait les écrevisses et, au vu de sa réponse positive, lui avait refilé l'adresse de ses parents.

Ces quatre-là avaient failli le réconcilier avec les écrevisses.

Peut-être réussiraient-ils à en dégoûter ses parents.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sanzo avait subi sans mot dire (ou presque) la visite à l'hôpital.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ait une confiance éperdue dans les propos de l'ancien instituteur. Après tout, Hakkai était Hakkai ; de ce fait, il n'était pas Sanzo. Or, selon Sanzo, les seuls vrais bons arguments ne pouvaient sortir que de sa propre bouche – ou, pour se rapprocher de la vérité, les seuls vrais bons arguments qu'il daignait écouter ne sortaient que de sa propre bouche. Les autres, même beaucoup plus logiques et raisonnables, ne pouvaient qu'engendrer chez lui un comportement contraire à celui espéré – pour la simple raison qu'il prenait à cette attitude contradictoire un plaisir démesuré.

Mais. Il existe des arguments tellement percutants que même les gens du genre de Sanzo (s'il existe un genre s'apparentant à Sanzo) ne peuvent se permettre de les ignorer.

… Il était persuadé qu'Hakkai était capable d'appuyer sur la détente.

Sanzo n'allait pas faire tout un cirque pour une petite visite à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? … Même si cet enfoiré d'oculiste était un menteur effronté.

La seconde chose qui l'avait aidé à traverser cette épreuve, c'était la pensée qu'après, il aurait la paix.

… Il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil.

Il le comprit dans la jeep, lorsque, s'apercevant que leur route s'éloignait de plus en plus perceptiblement de l'ouest, il s'était tourné vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts et que celui-ci lui avait répondu, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

— Ce monsieur, Sanzo, c'était un o-cu-liste. Cet o-cu-liste nous a donné ce qu'on appelle une or-do-nance que nous devons aller montrer à un monsieur qui s'appelle un _op-ti-cien_. Et grâce à cet op-ti-cien, tu devrais ne plus avoir de problèmes de vue – donc ne plus nous enquiquiner en visant n'importe comment.

Assimiler Sanzo à un enfant qui ne connaît rien du monde n'était définitivement pas une manière de se comporter avec le moine. Le jeune homme fut fortement tenté de le faire comprendre à Hakkai – mais il devait reconnaître une chose : c'était que, visant n'importe comment, il ne l'aurait pas atteint. Et, depuis qu'il était incapable de toucher sa cible, une certaine lassitude s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir son colt des replis de sa soutane. Il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais c'était quelque chose qui le faisait profondément souffrir ; il en était venu à chercher une nouvelle manière aussi percutante d'imposer sa présence au monde, en vain. (Même son harisen faisait preuve d'insubordination, en ce moment. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu en frapper Gojyo, il l'avait loupé d'un bon mètre – et s'était empressé de ranger l'éventail avant que le kappa ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.)

Cette nouvelle manière lui faisant toujours défaut, il choisit la solution simpliste d'ignorer le ton joyeusement humiliant de l'ancien humain et se contenta de lui demander :

— Et comment il va faire, ton op-ti-cien, pour les guérir, mes soi-disant problèmes de vue ?

Pas de réponse.

Gentil sourire.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sanzo se retourna vers Hakkai et le foudroya du regard.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

— Un magasin d'optique. Tu vois bien, toutes les paires de lunettes dans la vitrine…

— _C'est justement ce que je te demande._

Gentil sourire.

— Le monsieur (l'op-ti-cien) va te donner une paire de lunettes qui rétablira ta mauvaise vue. Enfin, j'espère… ajouta t-il à voix basse d'un air soucieux, en ignorant le regard profondément indigné de Sanzo.

… Même lui se disait parfois qu'il y avait certaines choses que Sanzo devait _connaître_, quand même. Sanzo devait _savoir _qu'un oculiste ne guérit pas quelqu'un en lui éclairant l'œil avec une petite loupiote. Après tout, Sanzo _portait _des lunettes pour lire le journal. Il lui paraissait donc logique que Sanzo aie quelques _connaissances _ophtalmologiques.

C'était oublier de reléguer lesdites lunettes au rang de vulgaires loupes, ce qu'elles étaient – nul ne savant réellement comment Sanzo se les étaient procurées, pas plus peut-être que l'intéressé lui-même.

Pourtant, malgré son évident manque de connaissances dans ce domaine, Sanzo avait compris une chose.

On voulait lui faire porter des lunettes.

Constamment.

oxoxoxoxoxo

La goutte de sueur s'était logée dans une ride du front de l'opticien.

Elle était née quelques courts instants auparavant, à l'arrivée d'un petit groupe de clients dans le magasin. Qui comportait, entre autre, un moine blond et efféminé.

Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'elle était censée naître. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps – il avait fallu que son propriétaire prenne pleinement conscience de la lourdeur du regard que le bonze posait sur lui. Un regard qui aurait calmé sur-le-champ un volcan en éruption.

Elle avait alors réalisé toutes les raisons, extraordinairement valables, qu'elle avait d'exister. Et elle s'était éveillée aux mystères de la vie, petite perle brillante sur la peau rêche d'un homme ayant déjà bien vécu – mais pas assez, comme il allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

Elle n'était qu'une vulgaire goutte de sueur. Elle ne possédait donc rien de ce dont sont dotés les êtres humains, à savoir, entre autre, un regard ; ce qui lui aurait permis de constater avec plus de précision le désordre meurtrier dont était cerné le pauvre opticien. Pourtant, elle était l'enfant des sentiments qui agitaient cet homme ; de ce fait, elle était extrêmement sensible à l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Une ambiance lourde. Une ambiance malsaine. Une ambiance… désagréable.

Une ambiance qui l'incita à aller immédiatement rejoindre ses compagnes en glissant entre les sourcils, en suivant l'arrête du nez, en roulant au coin des lèvres et le long du menton, puis en quittant précipitamment le visage du pauvre homme, pour, enfin, finir lamentablement sa vie en s'écrasant sur le sol.

L'opticien déglutit.

Il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas cette journée.

Il s'occupait de ce client depuis bientôt une bonne heure et demie – une bonne heure et demie comme il n'en avait jamais connue jusque là et comme il espérait ne plus jamais en connaître.

C'était un client difficile.

C'était un client_ très_ difficile.

C'était un client_ dangereux_.

… A croire qu'il venait là sans la moindre envie de porter des lunettes.

Et ses compagnons n'arrangeaient pas les choses, malgré l'évidente bonne volonté du jeune homme au monocle, qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour proposer un modèle susceptible de plaire au moine blond.

Ce qui était difficile.

Ce qui était_ très_ difficile.

L'opticien jeta un regard rapide à la débâcle de paires de lunettes qui envahissaient le bureau comme une sorte de monstrueux nuage aux entremêlements métalliques et colorés. (Un regard rapide, parce que les deux yeux violets plantés sur lui ne lui permettaient aucune incartade, même purement imaginaire.)

Il essuya les nouvelles gouttes de sueur qui maculaient son front et saisit une autre paire de lunettes, la première à portée de main, pour la déposer délicatement sur le nez de son client.

— Voilà, murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante, avec ce modèle, peut-être serez-vous satisf…

Il s'arrêta aussitôt et ferma les yeux avec une expression de supplicié, tentant de calmer le rythme désordonné de sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ce qu'il croyait qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était du suicide.

Il rouvrit prudemment les yeux et constata que si, il venait bien de faire ce qu'il redoutait d'avoir fait.

Il avait posé sur le nez du moine une paire de lunettes aux énormes montures de plastique rose, orné de deux petits canards jaune-vif qui pointaient au coin des branches.

Imperturbable, Sanzo le fixait en attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. L'opticien pria pour qu'il ne se soit aperçu de rien – malgré les ricanements hystériques qu'il entendait dans son dos, provenant vraisemblablement des deux sagouins qui se souciaient comme d'une guigne des chuchotements réprobateurs du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Il les maudit intérieurement de lui avoir mis cette chose sous la main.

Le spécialiste retira délicatement la paire de lunettes et la fourra précipitamment dans un tiroir. Hélas, son geste ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher un éclair rose d'accrocher le regard de Sanzo.

Le moine ne laissa rien paraître, mais, étouffant un grommellement, se leva, fusilla le pauvre homme des yeux, et se dirigea seul vers les autres présentoirs.

L'opticien eut l'étrange sensation qu'il boudait.

… Il sursauta violemment et faillit hurler de peur lorsque Hakkai lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Le sourire du jeune homme tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, et que tout serait bientôt fini.

L'opticien le comprit très bien, mais ne le crut pas du tout.

Sanzo leur rappela son existence par une remarque anodine (mais en usant d'une voix si tranchante qu'on aurait cru qu'il était en train de condamner quelqu'un à mort).

— Celles-là ? Elles sont mieux, non ? Elles sont plus fines.

… Il y eut un instant de flottement dans le magasin, vite troublé par de nouveaux gloussements de Goku et de Gojyo.

Le sourire d'Hakkai s'accentua et il se dirigea vers Sanzo pour l'éloigner du présentoir.

— Ça, Sanzo, expliqua t-il d'une voix douce, ce sont les lunettes pour femmes. C'est marqué au-dessus. Tu veux bien laisser le monsieur s'occuper de toi, dis-moi ?

Le monsieur en question toussa.

— Mais, si vous souhaitez des lunettes pour femmes, il n'y a aucun prob…

— _J'en veux pas_.

L'opticien se rétracta sur sa chaise, le visage tendu par la peur. Ce voyant, Hakkai lui adressa son plus doux sourire et obligea Sanzo à se rasseoir d'un geste tellement sec que le moine fit une grimace de douleur en heurtant la chaise.

— Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, dit-il à l'adresse de l'opticien d'un air toujours aussi doux, tout se passe bien, je suis là.

— Hé, Hakkai ! Regarde !

Une expression de fatigue profonde transparut soudain sur le visage de l'ancien instituteur, et il se tourna en soupirant vers Gojyo. Lequel, accompagné de Goku qui le parodiait dans son dos, essayait successivement toutes les lunettes de soleil à sa portée, cherchant celle susceptible de se marier le mieux avec le mouvement de ses cheveux lorsqu'il rejetait la tête en arrière – mouvement qu'il avait toujours considéré très classe, ce qu'aucune demoiselle n'avait encore osé contester de peur de le blesser dans sa fierté.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, de celles-là ? Pas mal, hein ?

Hakkai poussa un second soupir, qui en disait long sur le fardeau qu'était parfois sa vie de tous les jours, et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens pour leur ordonner de ranger le bordel qui régnait autour d'eux – tout en prenant le parti de ne pas faire remarquer à Gojyo que les énormes lunettes noires qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage lui donnaientincontestablement l'air d'une blatte.

L'opticien le regarda s'éloigner avec une angoisse croissante.

— Celles-là, elles sont bien.

Il sursauta violemment et reporta son regard sur Sanzo, cherchant de quelle paire il pouvait bien parler. En vain, puisque Sanzo, loin de l'aider dans cette tâche, continuait de l'envelopper de son lourd regard meurtrier.

— Heu… heu… la… quelle ?

— Celle-là.

Le moine leva une main et pointa d'un doigt autoritaire la paire de l'opticien lui-même.

— Celle-là, répéta t-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

Le pauvre homme eut une affreuse seconde d'angoisse lorsqu'il se souvint que ce modèle datait de quelques années et qu'il n'y en avait plus un seul en magasin.

— Ah… mais… heu… Vous ne préférez pas…

— _Celle-là_.

— Je… ce modèle ne se fait plus… je suis désolé…

Il tourna la tête du côté d'Hakkai, espérant avec ferveur que le jeune homme pourrait revenir lui apporter un peu d'aide (et de protection). Il comprit que non lorsqu'il vit, dans le dos d'Hakkai en train de réprimander Gojyo, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains jouer avec un présentoir – et le faire tomber dans un bruit retentissant de verre cassé.

… Lorsqu'il revint à Sanzo, le cœur empli de désespoir, ce fut pour constater que deux revolvers étaient braqués sur lui.

— Entendu. D'accord. Pas de problème. Tenez. Mes lunettes. Voilà.

— Merci.

— … Heu… Oui, enfin… attendez… il faut que j'y installe les verres à votre vue.

— Je… Je vais essayer de faire ça… dans l'après-midi. Pour que… vous n'ayez pas à revenir.

— Nnh.

… Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boutique, quatre bonnes heures plus tard, le personnel du magasin prit enfin la décision de sortir de la réserve – où il s'était terré – pour aider son patron à ranger et remettre en état les – nombreuses – étagères tombées à terre.

Le pauvre opticien se demanda vaguement pourquoi son collègue ophtalmologue avait choisi de lui envoyer, à lui et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, ces quatre énergumènes. Il savait que ce monsieur ne l'appréciait pas trop, mais quand même, à ce point-là… Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi il n'en était pas aimé. Pourtant, lors de leur première rencontre, il avait tout fait pour lui être agréable.

Il était même allé jusqu'à acheter de délicieuses (et très chères) écrevisses pour le repas.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Les enfants ne savent vraiment pas se passer de leur doudou, songeait Hakkai en avisant Sanzo qui le fusillait du regard depuis le début du repas.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

— Oui, Sanzo ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda t-il comme s'il n'avait pas déjà compris.

— Mon sûtra. T'avais dit que tu me le rendrais, non ? J'les mets, tes foutues lunettes, fit-il en les désignant d'un doit rageur (qui manqua les faire voler de son nez). Alors rends-le-moi.

Le sourire d'Hakkai s'accentua.

… Lors d'un voyage organisé, les gens se laissent mener par leur guide de visites en visites, d'hôtels en hôtels, et de restaurants en restaurants. Il est très rare, lors d'un voyage organisé, de se retrouver dehors pour manger, sans tables, sans couverts, sans petits plats mitonnés, et sans serveurs. Il est très rare, lors d'un voyage organisé, de devoir allumer un feu soi-même, de faire cuire ses aliments soi-même, puis de faire la vaisselle dans un ruisseau soi-même. Et d'essuyer sa vaisselle soi-même.

Comme chacun le sait, traverser le pays vers l'ouest en allant de massacres de yokais en massacres de yokais dans le but de pulvériser Gyumao pour rétablir la paix dans le Togenkyo n'est pas, à proprement parler, un voyage organisé.

Les quatre compagnons se trouvaient donc fort souvent contraints de manger et dormir dehors, d'allumer un feu eux-mêmes, de faire cuire leurs aliments eux-mêmes, et de faire la vaisselle dans un ruisseau eux-mêmes.

Ou, du moins, Hakkai se trouvait contraint de le faire.

Et il se trouvait aussi contraint d'essuyer la vaisselle lui-même.

… Depuis le temps, Sanzo avait appris à connaître les sourires d'Hakkai. Pourtant, il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque le jeune homme lui promit de lui rendre son sûtra après le repas et que, ce moment arrivé, il le vit lui tendre le chiffon avec lequel il venait d'essuyer les couverts.

Lorsqu'il le retourna et qu'il comprit ce qu'était ce chiffon, il hurla.

Il fallut que Gojyo se jette sur lui pour l'empêcher d'abattre sur-le-champ l'ancien humain (qui riait doucement en lui promettant qu'il allait tout de suite le laver – mais en ne regrettant rien, après tout le sac de vaisselle avait constitué une cachette parfaite. Et, qu'on qualifie ou non son geste de vengeance mesquine, ça lui avait fait du bien). Après tout, maintenant, Sanzo avait des lunettes – donc, il visait correctement.

Gojyo le regrettait, un peu.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sanzo poussa un soupir d'aise en se jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'hôtel. La vue de son sûtra (tout beau tout propre) sur ses épaules avait quelque chose d'habituel et de rassurant, qui lui donnait la sensation agréable d'être de retour aux temps délicieux où son revolver lui obéissait.

Et où il n'avait pas à porter l'odieuse paire de lunettes qui atténuait le violet meurtrier de ses yeux, pour le simple plaisir d'une personne capable de confondre torchons et objets sacrés.

_Certes_, il avait (plus ou moins) remarqué que depuis qu'il les portait, son revolver lui obéissait à nouveau, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait fait la relation entre les deux événements. Pourtant, il n'en était pas encore à admettre que l'un débouchait de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas que Sanzo ne soit pas intelligent ; Sanzo était intelligent.

C'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas admettre avoir eu tort. Quand même. Un peu de fierté. Hakkai ne pouvait pas avoir eu raison, et lui tort.

… Mais, oui, c'était vrai qu'il s'était depuis réconcilié avec son petit colt, et avait fait disparaître avec apaisement l'autre pistolet dans les profondeurs des replis de sa soutane. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était résigné à porter l'objet de sa déchéance, même s'il n'était pas (ne voulait pas savoir qu'il était) myope. Hakkai, sans le laisser paraître, en était soulagé (les notes des hôtels ravagés tendaient à devenir un peu trop lourdes, même pour la carte de crédit de la trinité bouddhique).

Il aurait dû se douter, pourtant, que cela ne pouvait pas durer.

A chaque fois que la fierté de Sanzo se muait en quelque chose de fragile, en quelque chose de très facilement froissable et donc à ne surtout pas froisser, quelqu'un se débrouillait pour en faire son pain quotidien.

Hakkai avait oublié que si le tempérament de Sanzo était irrécupérable, celui de Gojyo l'était tout autant.

Il s'en serait aussitôt souvenu et aurait empêché la situation de prendre ce tournant déplorable s'il avait pu voir le sourire qui était en train de s'étaler parcimonieusement sur le visage du demi-sang. Malheureusement, ils étaient à table, et il était occupé avec Goku (le saru avait quelque mal à comprendre qu'une soupe se buvait avec une cuillère et pas avec les mains). Il réalisa le désastre qui était en train de se produire lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Gojyo résonner :

— T'es beau, avec tes lunettes, tu sais ?

Hakkai et Sanzo eurent un blanc (ce qui permit à Goku de plonger la tête la première dans la soupière). Le moine posa un long regard sur le kappa et le fusilla de derrière ses doubles verres.

— … Pardon ? demanda t-il d'une voix lourde d'agressivité.

— Je viens de dire : t'es beau avec tes lunettes.

— Sérieux, tes yeux ressemblent à deux grosses myrtilles trop mûres. C'est vachement appétiss…

— _Gojyo ! _Sanzo, ne l'écoute pas, il…

— Où ça, des myrtilles ?

— Non, Goku, ce n'est pas…

C'était ce qui s'appelait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Goku, indigné qu'on lui cache qu'il y avait des fruits pour le dessert, fila en direction de la cuisine, Gojyo en profita pour éclater d'un rire moqueur qui s'adressait aussi (et surtout) à Sanzo, et la réponse âpre du moine en dit long sur l'inutilité de ce que pourrait faire Hakkai pour le persuader qu'il n'était pas ridicule avec ses lunettes.

— J'en ai rien à battre, de ton avis, pauvre cafard.

Et de plonger dans son journal.

Personne ne s'y trompa, ni Hakkai qui se prit la tête entre les mains, ni Gojyo dont les ricanements redoublèrent. L'ancien humain le foudroya du regard.

Il redoutait le lendemain matin.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Ce en quoi il avait parfaitement raison.

Lorsqu'ils partirent de l'hôtel tôt dans la matinée et qu'il vit leur leader s'avancer vers la jeep, il poussa un long soupir désespéré.

— Sanzo.

— Mmh, grogna l'interpellé en s'installant à ses côtés.

Seul un lourd silence répondit à son injonction. Hakkai ne montrant aucune intention de tourner la clé de contact, Sanzo dirigea un regard corrosif vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts et daigna s'exprimer d'une manière moins animale.

— Quoi ?

— Tes lunettes, expliqua Hakkai avec un doux sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fabriqué ?

Haussement d'épaules. Sanzo avait décidé de faire comme si le sujet était de moindre importance.

— Réponds-moi, Sanzo.

— 'sais pas. Dans un coin. 'les ai p'têtre perdues. On s'en fout, démarre.

— Sanzo…

— _Démarre, j'te dis_.

Ignorant les gloussements ravis de Gojyo, Hakkai sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte.

— Je suis certain, Sanzo, que tu n'aurais pas été jusqu'à les cacher dans la chambre d'hôtel, mais je suis tout aussi certain qu'elles sont là-haut. Je reviens, attendez-moi là.

— On part sans toi.

Hakkai se pencha vers le bonze et lui posa une main crispée sur l'épaule, le gratifiant d'un très doux sourire – que, du point de vue de Sanzo qui en été très proche, l'on devinait beaucoup moins doux qu'énervé et autoritaire.

— _Vous restez là_, ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix dépourvue de la moindre chaleur.

Ses compagnons restèrent là.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Mais Sanzo, lui, n'en resta pas là.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il additionna les tentatives d'abandons, meurtres, homicides, violences, barbaries, (tous en général savamment maquillés en suicides,) contre la pauvre paire de lunettes.

Ce qui aurait déjà grandement dérangé Hakkai si l'état optique de Sanzo était resté stable ; malheureusement, vu le peu de minutes par jour où les lunettes se trouvaient sur son nez sans en être aussitôt expulsée (pour atterrir dans la poubelle, sous le lit, par la fenêtre, dans l'assiette de Goku…), il ne pouvait qu'empirer d'une façon catastrophique. Et de manière proportionnelle s'élargissait la zone dangereuse dont le moine était le centre (en temps normal, elle ne dépassait pas un mètre cinquante).

Lorsque Sanzo s'essaya de nouveau à tirer sans lunettes et que Gojyo, pour les protéger tous trois, s'empara de la valise où Hakkai rangeait ses quelques livres et qu'elle se trouva réduite en poussière dans la seconde, l'ancien humain décida que la coupe était pleine et qu'il était temps de prendre une mesure radicale.

Il se dégagea des restes volatiles de ses bouquins, se dirigea vers Sanzo d'un pas ferme, lui saisit le bras, lui arracha son petit colt et, sous les yeux horrifiés du bonze (pour ce qu'ils purent en voir), le jeta sans hésiter par la fenêtre.

Un silence profond s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun des compagnons n'arrivait à saisir ce qui venait de se passer – exception faite, bien entendu, d'Hakkai, qui fixait le moine sans sourire le moins du monde.

Sanzo comprit qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin.

Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'on faisait en général dans ce genre de situation, et opta pour la solution qui lui parut la meilleure – se dégager d'un air hautain en articulant un "tch" bien senti, avant d'aller se plonger dans son journal. Malheureusement, la seule étape de ce plan qu'il put mettre en pratique fut prendre un air hautain, puisqu'Hakkai le tenait trop fermement pour qu'il réussisse à se dégager. Il se permit néanmoins de prononcer son "tch" (qui fut moins senti et plus hésitant que ce qu'il voulut bien croire).

Hakkai l'ignora et, sans le quitter du regard, fouilla dans une de ses poches – pour un retirer un boîtier.

Sanzo eut un mauvais pressentiment.

— Tu sais, Sanzo, dit Hakkai d'une voix froide, ce que tu fais avec tes pauvres lunettes est complètement inutile. Ça ne te servira à rien de les perdre. J'ai fait faire une paire de rechange au magasin.

Il le lâcha et ouvrit le boîtier.

— Si tes lunettes disparaissent, je t'obligerai à porter celles-ci, articula t-il d'une voix claire en brandissant la paire aux énormes montures roses.

… Sanzo eut l'impression que même les petits canards l'envisageaient en se foutant de sa tête.

* * *

_(à suivre)_

(Tss, Sanzo est OOC... T.T)


	4. Des Yokais Intelligents

Arf. Je m'excuse pour le retard, ça fait longtemps que ce chapitre devrait être posté. J'avais pas mal de choses à corriger dedans, dont la _fin_, qui m'a vraiment pris la tête. J'en suis toujours pas entièrement satisfaite, d'ailleurs. ¬¬ °grogne et foudroie le bas de son texte du regard°

M'enfin bon. D'après Frangine ça reste à peu près potable, donc voilà, j'émerge et je poste. n.n'

(Heu, je répète quand même mon avertissement : la Stupidité atteint des Sommets Vertigineux.)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _Des Yokais Intelligents _

* * *

Un yokai est un être vivant et intelligent. Un yokai possède des facultés intellectuelles parfaitement normales, et même parfois des dons artistiques, suivant sa sensibilité. Un yokai n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un être humain.

Un yokai touché par la vague de folie soulevant le Togenkyo peut, aveuglé par son désir de tuer, s'avérer plus stupide qu'une huître morte.

A se demander ce que dame Gyokumen comptait faire d'eux, ou si elle avait conscience des boulets profonds qu'ils étaient pour elle. Mais, ç'aurait été une question inutile, dame Gyokumen ne se laissait pas aller à ce genre de réflexion : c'était Kogaiji qui avait la charge de ces boulets, c'était donc à lui de se démerder avec, et il avait intérêt à y arriver. Basta.

Kogaiji, lui, se posait parfois – souvent – la question de savoir si, pour annihiler la bande à Sanzo, il ne serait pas beaucoup plus efficace de commencer par faire disparaître tous les yokais censés leur barrer la route. La réponse qui suivait était systématiquement _oui_, mille fois _**oui**_, mais il ne partageait pas les tendances de sa belle-mère et n'avait donc jamais cédé à ces pulsions meurtrières – même lorsque, comme en ce moment, un groupe de yokais au regard défait se présentait devant lui et lui avouait que, et bien, non, on n'a pas réussi à battre la bande à Sanzo, parce que, ben, y z-ont traversé un pont suspendu, et nous quand on a voulu y passer, c'est bête, hein, on aurait pas dû y aller tous en même temps, le pont, il a cassé…

Kogaiji se crispa sur son siège, grinça des dents, se passa une main sur le visage, et se retint de se jeter griffes dehors sur ses subordonnés.

Une seconde de silence passa, qui lui permit de reprendre son calme, de le tenir bien en laisse, et de gratifier les combattants d'un sourire lourd d'irritation.

— Je vois, grinça t-il. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas de votre faute…

— Non, hein ! C'est pas de not' faute !

Le yokai qui venait de parler se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur chuchota que, v'voyez les gars, j'vous l'avais dit, l'seigneur Kogaiji il est cool, y nous comprend, y'as pas de 'blème.

Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau du côté de Kogaiji, ce fut pour se heurter à un visage de glace.

— … Effectivement, reprit le prince yokai, ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est certainement de celle du pont. Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois… Ou pas.

Le sourire qui accompagnait les deux derniers mots laissait présager que la prochaine fois, les encouragements du seigneur si cool et si compréhensif Kogaiji seraient du côté du revolver de Sanzo.

Les yokais déglutirent, et se retirèrent prudemment.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il nous fait pas confiance, murmura l'un d'eux, perspicace, lorsque la porte se fut refermée. C'te fois, faut qu'on se débrouille correctement ! On va le buter, Sanzo !

Des murmures d'assentiments firent écho à sa déclaration. Les yokais possèdent cette merveilleuse qualité qui est de suivre, sans tergiverser ni perdre de temps, le premier d'entre eux à prendre des initiatives.

Merveilleuse qualité également partagée par les moutons.

oxoxo

L'oisillon, frétillante petite boule de poils, avait vu la lumière du jour peu de temps auparavant. Il secoua sa tête ébouriffée et fixa les rayons du soleil qui tombaient, lumineux, d'entre les branches des hauts arbres de cette forêt. Sa mère s'était absentée pour lui chercher de la nourriture ; il était encore si jeune…

Pourtant, comme chaque être sur le point de passer à l'âge adulte, il éprouvait cet insatiable besoin de reconnaissance et de découverte, ce désir frénétique de brûler les étapes, cette envie bien naturelle de faire ses preuves et de montrer qu'il était aussi capable que sa mère de rejoindre le ciel en faisant 'frou frou' avec les ailes.

Il se positionna gauchement sur le bord du nid, prit son élan, fit 'frou frou' avec les ailes, et s'en alla rejoindre le sol.

Il est mauvais de s'élancer dans la vie sans connaître les lois de la gravité.

Mais, qu'importait ! … Le nid n'était pas situé sur une branche trop élevée. L'oisillon se redressa sur ses pattes vacillantes et lissa ses plumes ébouriffées, le moral à niveau pour une seconde tentative. Les premières sont rarement les plus réussies, dit-on.

Il tendit ses ailes pour la deuxième fois et se concentra, fixant les fragments de ciel bleu qu'il distinguait entre les feuilles des arbres, tout là-haut. Il voulait atteindre ces fragments, les caresser du bec et des plumes, s'y noyer et s'y perdre, frémissant de bonheur, puis rejoindre sa mère et voler à ses côtés dans cet azur immense, infinité bleutée au goût de paradis, loin, bien loin de la terre ferme…

Un frisson courut le long de ses plumes. Les battements de son petit cœur s'accélérèrent, il mit en branle les muscles de ses ailes délicates, et commença à les battre, d'abord tout doucement, puis de plus en plus vite…

Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa avec une stupeur éblouie que ses pattes ne touchaient plus le sol. Il volait ! Il _volait !_

Il…

Le yokai qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes le faucha et l'engloutit d'un air absent.

— C'que j'veux dire, reprit-il à a l'intention de ses camarades, attentifs, c'est que, ben, si on fait comme d'habitude, c'sûr qu'y vont tous nous buter, hein, faut arrêter d'se faire des illusions. En fait, faut arrêter d'les attaquer tout court. Le truc, v'voyez, c'est qu'on s'y prend toujours d'la même manière : on les trouve, on leur saute dessus, y nous massacrent. Moi j'dis, ça l'fait plus. Pour qu'on ait des chances, faut qu'on s'y prenne autrement. Faut qu'on les _surprenne_, qu'y s'y attendent pas. Et pour surprendre la bande à Sanzo, ben… ben…

Il plissa la bouche et fronça les sourcils, cherchant comment finir sa phrase. Il n'avait pas encore poussé le raisonnement à ce stade, et ne réalisait que maintenant que c'était certainement à partir de là que les choses se corsaient.

Il chercha de l'aide du côté de ses camarades, mais ne trouva sur leurs visages qu'attention, obéissance et peut-être une légère excitation, comme s'ils étaient en train d'établir les règles d'un nouveau jeu. Seul l'un d'entre eux présentait une expression d'incrédulité horrifiée, et fixait un point derrière l'épaule gauche de son chef.

Le chef tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule gauche – un hurlement paniqué s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

De l'autre côté du buisson où ils se terraient, dans la clairière, se trouvait leur cible – Sanzo –, en train de scruter les environs.

Chacun des yokais fut pris de l'irrésistible désir de bondir pour lui sauter dessus, mais chacun réfréna cet instinct naturel, ce dont leur chef leur fut gré – lui-même était dévoré par l'envie de massacrer du moine, même s'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait plutôt de suicider du yokai.

Ils retinrent leur souffle pour ne pas se faire repérer (tâche difficile. Un yokai gorgé de pulsions meurtrières à la seule vue d'une soutane et d'une touffe de cheveux blonds est à peu près aussi silencieux qu'un bouledogue asthmatique).

Sanzo entendit vaguement ces respirations sifflantes, mais les mit sur le compte du vent dans les branches des arbres. Il ne voyait pas qui aurait bien pu le suivre jusqu'ici, et puis il voulait être seul ; et il avait la mauvaise habitude, parfois, de confondre ses désirs et la réalité – pas de les confondre, non, plutôt d'être intimement convaincu que l'une n'oserait jamais contrarier les autres.

Il plongea une main dans les plis de sa soutane et en sortit quelque chose, sous les yeux attentifs des yokais. C'était quelque chose de fin et de léger.

Lorsqu'il l'eut posé sur un rocher, devant leur buisson, les yokais purent constater qu'il s'agissait d'une paire de lunettes.

Ils ne surent pas quelle conclusion en tirer.

Ils ne surent pas non plus quelle conclusion tirer du fait que Sanzo s'éloigne de plusieurs pas, qu'il sorte son revolver, et qu'il vise le rocher avec une précision millimétrique.

Ils eurent juste très, _très _peur, et furent extrêmement surpris, lorsque le bruit assourdissant de la déflagration se fut évanoui et que le nuage de poussière eut disparu, de ne pas être réduit à l'état de confettis.

Prostrés, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils virent Sanzo récupérer la paire de lunettes – comme neuve –, lui jeter un regard corrosif, et s'éloigner de la clairière d'un pas cadencé par la colère.

Lorsqu'il se risquèrent à regarder autour d'eux, ce fut pour constater que, dans un rayon d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres, leur buisson et le rocher étaient tout ce qui restait d'intact.

oxoxo

La fenêtre était très bien placée. Grande, aux carreaux larges et clairs, elle offrait une vue magnifique sur, situé à moins de cinq mètres d'elle, un énorme sapin. Enfin, sur les branches de ce sapin. La seule chose que l'on voyait en regardant par la fenêtre, c'était un foisonnement touffu d'aiguilles vertes.

Résultat, les gens ne regardaient jamais par la fenêtre.

Autre résultat, les yokais aimaient cette fenêtre. Aussi parce que, dotée d'un pourtour de bois sombre, elle offrait un rebord suffisamment large pour permettre à un enfant ou une petite personne de s'y tenir et d'observer l'intérieur de la pièce sans être vu de ses occupants – d'une parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'admirer les branches d'un sapin, de deux parce que, la nuit approchant à grands pas, et ayant allumé les lumières, il devenait difficile pour eux de percer du regard les jeux de leurs propres reflets sur les vitres.

Un yokai de petite taille y était donc cramponné.

… Les yokais avaient été très perturbés par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté quelques jours plus tôt. Et pas seulement parce que, à trente centimètres près, elle leur aurait coûté la vie.

Non, ce qui les avait le plus intrigués – inquiétés – c'était qu'il se soit agit d'une violente confrontation entre Sanzo et… une paire de lunette…

L'un d'eux avait parlé de santé mentale. Le chef s'était récrié, si Sanzo était devenu fou, on le saurait, ça se remarquerait plus que ça, bon sang, il en était pas encore à se promener avec un entonnoir sur le crâne. C'était Sanzo, hein. Il avait certainement un truc derrière la tête.

Parce que le plus flippant, et tout le monde était d'accord pour le reconnaître, c'était que, dans ce terrible combat, ce soit la paire de lunettes qui l'ait emporté.

Ils avaient réfléchi – oui oui –, et s'étaient demandé si ces lunettes n'étaient pas qu'un prétexte. En réalité, Sanzo les auraient parfaitement repérés, et aurait tiré dans leur direction sans les atteindre pour les mettre en garde, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à arrêter de les suivre, que sinon ça allait barder…

Mais ils avaient rapidement compris qu'il y avait pas mal de détails qui clochaient dans ce raisonnement, notamment l'association des mots "Sanzo" et "mise en garde". Sanzo ne met jamais en garde. Sanzo bute. Point final, ils étaient bien placés pour le savoir. (En comparaison de Sanzo, ils avaient parfois l'impression d'être de doux petits agneaux – c'était assez vexant.)

Ils avaient donc décidé de concert qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ça ne les aurait pas franchement bouleversés. Seulement, ils cherchaient toujours un moyen nouveau et efficace de buter Sanzo, et se demandaient donc s'il n'y avait pas dans cet étrange comportement source d'inspiration.

Depuis, ils les suivaient, le plus discrètement possible – ce qui voulait dire à un bon kilomètre derrière, en se laissant guider par les coups de feu qui ponctuaient régulièrement le voyage des quatre lascars.

Ils avaient fini par les rejoindre dans une petite ville, où ils avaient continué de se faire discrets pendant la journée – en n'y entrant pas. La soirée arrivée, ils s'étaient – toujours discrètement – rapprochés de leur hôtel – de la fenêtre de leur chambre – s'étaient perchés dans les branches du sapin, et avaient envoyé le petit yokai en reconnaissance sur le bord de la fenêtre – parce que, ben, du sapin, on voit pas grand-chose, quand même. A croire que c'est fait exprès, toutes ces aiguilles.

Le chef, à califourchon sur une branche, des aiguilles plein les cheveux, les vêtements et les yeux (malgré ses virulents efforts pour offrir les endroits les plus touffus à ses subordonnés), fit un signe discret de la main au petit yokai sur la fenêtre.

Le petit yokai sur la fenêtre, le dos contre la vitre, lui renvoya un regard placide.

Le chef lui fit un nouveau signe, beaucoup plus sec et pressant.

Le petit yokai haussa les sourcils, de l'air de qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on attend de lui.

Le chef ne fit plus rien, mais le fixa avec une immobilité dangereuse.

… Le petit yokai cessa de bouder – "C'est pas parce que chuis p'tit qu'y faut que ce soit moi qui y aille, _d'abord !_" – "Si." – et, se cramponnant de son mieux à l'embrasure de la fenêtre, se tourna pour observer ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Sanzo le fixait, le regard dans le vague.

… Le cœur du yokai s'emballa et il eut bien du mal à se persuader qu'avec l'obscurité qui régnait dehors, le moine ne pouvait pas le voir. (Il n'eut par contre aucun mal à se persuader de ce que son chef lui ferait s'il s'avisait de sauter dans le sapin.)

Lorsque Sanzo tourna la tête vers ses compagnons, il colla son oreille contre les carreaux et écouta avec attention.

oxoxo

Si on vous a donné un surnom sans vous consulter et que vous n'êtes absolument pas d'accord quant à sa légitimité, il est logique de ne pas répondre lorsque c'est par lui qu'on vous interpelle.

— Hé ! Le myope !

… Sanzo eut le malheur de tourner les yeux vers Gojyo.

Qui l'accueillit d'un sourire dégoulinant de bonheur.

Sanzo avait davantage réagi au ton de sa voix – la voix de Gojyo présentait fatalement une insulte sous-jacente – que parce qu'il s'était reconnu dans ce dont le kappa venait de le désigner. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas en tirant sur Gojyo qu'il le lui ferait comprendre.

Ce fut pourtant ce qu'il tenta de faire.

Hakkai vit le coup venir et – avec un doux sourire – saisit le poignet de Sanzo lorsqu'il sortit le revolver de sa soutane, et confisqua – toujours en souriant gentiment – la petite arme, pour la mettre en sûreté près d'Hakuryu. Le petit dragon blanc, assoupi sur le lit, leva une paupière consentante, bailla (en laissant échapper une ou deux petites flammes) et s'enroula sur lui-même, l'arme blottie contre ses écailles.

Sanzo lui lança un coup d'œil mauvais, manqua se lever pour récupérer son bien, mais sa tentative fut tuée dans l'œuf par le contraste entre le doux sourire et le regard glacial d'Hakkai.

Un ricanement à sa droite lui rappela que Gojyo attendait sa riposte.

— Je ne suis pas myope, protesta t-il d'une voix sourde, qui avait peut-être elle-même du mal à croire à ce qu'elle sortait.

Le ricanement se mua en un grand éclat de rire.

— Mais non, votre Hautesse ! Rhô, qui oserait dire le contraire, franchement ? Certainement pas ceux que t'arrêtes pas de louper quand tu les vises vraiment et que tu perfores quand tu vises à côté…

Etonnant, songea Hakkai, comme il est facile pour certains de faire preuve de courage lorsque revolver et Sanzo présentent deux entités dissociées…

Sanzo émit un grondement étonnamment semblable à celui d'un chef de meute vieillissant piégé par un chasseur débutant.

— Raconte pas de conneries. Je…

Il se tut, le temps de rassembler suffisamment de détermination pour oublier aussitôt ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

— Je… J'ai des petits problèmes de vue, ok, je l'admets, admit-il en effet sous les yeux incrédules d'Hakkai et de Gojyo (Goku étant trop plongé dans l'exploration d'un sachet de chips pour se soucier de l'existence du monde extérieur). Mais ça veut pas dire que je suis myope. Je suis pas myope !

Certaines personnes, lorsqu'il se produit quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient jamais espéré voir se réaliser même dans leurs rêves les plus insensés, ont la curiosité de savoir jusqu'où il est possible de pousser le bouchon – donc la fâcheuse manie de se jeter aussitôt sur ce bouchon et d'appuyer de toute leur force avec un plaisir évident et sadique.

Gojyo faisait partie de ces personnes.

— Des… Des "petits problèmes de vue" ? ricana t-il.

Il pointa la fenêtre du doigt.

— Mon vieux, l'arbre qu'y a là-bas, tu peux me dire ce que c'est, sans tes lunettes ?

Le "sans tes lunettes" était facultatif, Sanzo ne les portait pas.

Le moine fixa Gojyo. Par delà le brouillard opaque que constituait à l'œil nu sa vision du monde, il devinait le large sourire qui rongeait la majeure partie du visage du kappa. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir que ce sourire était saturé d'une horripilante satisfaction.

Il fallait faire taire ce sourire. Et il n'avait pas son revolver sous la main.

Il grommela, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre – Hakkai le fit gentiment pivoter sur lui-même pour le remettre dans la bonne direction. (L'ancien instituteur n'était pas totalement contre le petit jeu de Gojyo, il n'était pas mauvais que Sanzo se remette en question de temps en temps. Et puis, ça allait peut-être, sur le moment, l'inciter enfin à porter ses lunettes correctement. Il se chargerait du demi-sang s'il s'avisait de remettre alors son grain de sel.)

Le bonze colla son front contre la vitre et plongea son regard dans celui du yokai terrifié.

— C'est un chêne, affirma t-il avec une certitude inébranlable.

Le rire hystérique de Gojyo envahit toute la pièce.

— Un chêne ! C'est un chêne, qu'y dit, l'autre ! Putain, si t'es pas myope, c'est que tu sais pas faire la différence entre un chêne et un sapin ! C'est grave, tu sais !

Les yeux plissés de colère, Sanzo tourna la tête dans la direction supposée de Gojyo et foudroya un porte-manteau du regard.

Gojyo tomba à genoux par terre, étouffé par ses propres gloussements.

D'une humeur qu'il serait bien simpliste d'appeler mauvaise, Sanzo ouvrit violemment la fenêtre, – écrasa le petit yokai contre le mur sans prêter attention à son gémissement de douleur –, et, un genou sur l'embrasure, se pencha dans l'obscurité pour tenter de saisir une branche de l'arbre (à cinq mètres de lui) et prouver qu'il s'agissait bien d'un chêne. Hakkai et Goku se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide (Goku le paquet de chips coincé entre les dents).

Hakkai referma la fenêtre sur les éclats de rire de plus en plus nerveux de Gojyo.

Le petit yokai tomba lourdement sur le sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre, incapable de réaliser qu'il était encore en vie.

Dans le sapin, ses compagnons l'étaient tout autant.

oxoxo

— Il est _quoi ?_

— C'est comme je le dis ! Il est myope.

Silence.

— … _Sanzo ?_ On parle bien de _Sanzo ?_ crut bon de revérifier le chef yokai.

Lui et ses subordonnés avaient beaucoup de mal à croire ce que leur racontait le petit yokai. Ce n'était pas qu'ils aient des doutes quant à la sincérité de ses paroles : un yokai n'a aucun intérêt à mentir lorsqu'il s'agit de Sanzo, puisque la disparition du moine est le facteur essentiel de leur survie. Non… Ils ne le soupçonnaient en aucun cas de mentir.

Ils le soupçonnaient seulement de s'être fait très mal au crâne lorsque le bonze avait ouvert la fenêtre. Parce qu'un Sanzo myope, c'est… tellement ridicule que ç'en est trop beau pour être vrai.

Et puis, ce n'était pas du tout l'impression qu'ils avaient eue lorsque la fenêtre s'était ouverte sur le visage rageur du moine.

— Nous, tu vois, commença prudemment le chef yokai en plaçant une main apaisante sur la tête du petit yokai, on a cru qu'y nous avait découverts… Et puis, comme y sortait pas son flingue, et qu'y voulait absolument sauter par la fenêtre, on en est venu à la conclusion qu'il essayait de se suicider.

Il y eut un lourd silence parmi la troupe. C'était effectivement l'impression qui s'était glissée dans la tête de chacun, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la prononçait à voix haute.

— … Et vous trouvez qu'c'est plus crédible, ça ? demanda le petit yokai avec indignation.

— Ouais… Ouais, nan, t'as raison, c'est pas crédible.

— Il est myope. L'aut'con aux cheveux rouges, il arrêtait pas de se foutre de lui à cause de ça. Et puis, le mec au monocle, il lui a pris son revolver, et l'autre il a presque pas protesté.

— … Ouais… mais…

— Le mec aux cheveux rouges, il lui a demandé de dire ce que c'était, votre arbre. Le sale bonze, il s'est planté devant la fenêtre – y savait pas trop où elle était, au départ –, y m'a regardé droit dans le blanc des yeux, et il a dit que c'était un chêne. Il a dit que _moi_, j'étais un chêne ! Z'allez pas me dire qu'y a pas un 'blème que'qu'part, hein ? Z'allez pas me dire que je ressemble à un chêne ? Hein ?

Le petit yokai levait un regard pétri d'indignation sur son chef, soixante centimètres plus haut. Ses membres maigrelets, sa dentition de rongeur et ses cheveux filasses rappelaient davantage, effectivement, une allumette anorexique.

Il était difficile de rester campé sur ses positions devant un tel argument.

— … Ok, admit le chef, il est myope. D'toute façon, c'était un sapin, notre arbre, hein… Bon. Heu… Il est myope…

Le chef fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton, de l'air d'un savant s'abîmant dans une profonde réflexion.

— Voyons voir… grommela t-il, il est myope… donc… faut s'servir de ça pour l'prendre en piège… heu… mais… comment qu'on peut s'y prendre ? Ç'pas super utile, comme renseignement, en fait… On en a rien à foutre, qu'y soit myope, c'est pas ça qui l'empêche de nous buter…

— Y porte des lunettes, d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'informa le petit yokai, soucieux de ne pas avoir risqué sa vie sur une embrasure de fenêtre pour rien.

— Ouaaais… mais… des lunettes… On s'en fout, ça, c'est…

Il se figea, le visage transfiguré par une expression lumineuse.

— Mais ouais ! C'est ça ! j'ai trouvé ! S'il est myope, ça veut dire qu'y voit rien, c'est bien ça ? Hein ? J'me goure pas ? Et ses lunettes, c'est ça qui l'empêche d'être myope. Donc, Sanzo sans lunettes, il est myope, y nous voit pas, et y peut pas nous tirer d'ssus ! Donc, faut qu'on lui enlève ses lunettes ! Doooonc, reprit-il avec un effort laborieux, y nous faut un plan pour lui faucher ses lunettes…

Silence.

C'était un raisonnement délicat. Ce plan allait fatalement inclure, à un moment ou un autre, de s'approcher suffisamment près de Sanzo pour lui prendre la paire de lunettes. Et s'approcher aussi près du bonze, ça voulait dire neuf fois sur dix perdre la possibilité physique de s'en éloigner.

Mais la perspective d'un Sanzo bigleux réjouissait le cœur des yokais, suffisamment pour leur rendre enthousiasmante cette perspective normalement alarmante – enfin, du moins pour qu'ils oublient à quel point elle était alarmante.

Ils allaient le mettre au point.

Le Plan pour Détruire les Lunettes de Sanzo.

oxoxo

La nuit s'étendait sur la campagne telle une lourde chape de plomb, noyant d'une ombre sépulcrale chaque recoin du paysage, collines, bosquets, fossés, jusqu'à la jeep garée au détour d'un chemin forestier, où pionçaient allègrement les quatre derniers remparts de la paix au Togenkyo.

Et puis, le gros nuage qui masquait la lune mit les voiles sous un coup de vent, et la lumière claire de l'astre nocturne baigna le moindre détail de la scène d'une insoutenable limpidité.

Cela déplut fortement aux yokais, qui stoppèrent aussitôt leur approche progressive vers la bande à Sanzo pour se rabattre prestement dans l'ombre d'un fossé, à quelques mètres de là. Le chef leva un regard penaud vers le ciel, qui ne lui renvoya aucune promesse d'autre bon gros nuage.

Il était pourtant impossible de remettre l'opération au lendemain, ils seraient arrivés en ville – une chambre d'hôtel rendrait beaucoup plus difficile le choppage de lunettes. Comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas suffisamment.

Il fallait donc prendre une décision rapide. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient y aller tous en même temps, le risque de se faire surprendre serait beaucoup trop gros.

Il fallait donc prendre la décision rapide de désigner un volontaire et de l'envoyer à l'abatt… – de l'envoyer chercher les lunettes de Sanzo.

… Le petit yokai sentit le regard de son chef peser sur lui, très vite suivi par ceux du reste de la troupe.

Il s'empressa de leur tourner le dos et fit semblant de ne pas comprendre – son chef le saisit par le col et le poussa avec autorité dans la lumière de la lune, en direction de la jeep.

oxoxo

C'était ce qui s'appelait un problème de taille.

En effet, s'il n'avait pas eu le malheur de naître si petit, le pauvre yokai serait à l'abri, dans le fossé, avec ses compagnons, en train de ricaner devant le spectacle d'un volontaire grelottant qui, aplati sur le sol, ramperait en direction de la jeep sous la lumière éblouissante de la lune.

Et il ne serait pas, grelottant, en train de ramper en direction de la jeep sous la lumière éblouissante de la lune.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Il suffisait qu'un seul des quatre salauds, là-bas, ouvre les yeux et les tourne dans sa direction pour que sa vie d'éternel volontaire cesse de manière définitive.

Il souhaitait qu'elle cesse, mais, bizarrement, pas de cette manière-là.

Un bruit inquiétant, aux consonances profondes et résonantes, qui pouvait vaguement rappeler le ronflement d'un dragon dans les tréfonds oubliés de sa caverne, le fit violemment sursauter. Il déglutit et se plaqua si possible davantage sur le sol, faisant des efforts désespérés pour prendre corps avec la terre.

Dans la jeep, Goku étouffa un grommellement contrarié et se passa une main sur l'organe exigeant qui lui tenait lieu d'estomac, sans sortir de son sommeil.

La goutte de sueur tomba sur le sol, et le yokai entreprit avec courage et dextérité un mouvement de reptation arrière qui devait lui permettre de rejoindre le fossé – non, avec un peu de chance, de le contourner et d'aller vivre en ermite, loin de ses traîtres de compagnons et surtout loin de moines aux mœurs instables et autres paires de lunettes démoniaques, dans une quelconque grotte de la région. N'importe quel trou ferait l'affaire. Même un terrier de lapin, ce n'était pas sa taille qui allait poser problème.

Un caillou s'abattant avec méchanceté sur son crâne lui fit comprendre qu'on avait deviné ses intentions, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui les abandonner immédiatement. Il reprit son approche progressive en étouffant un sanglot désespéré.

oxoxo

La paire de lunettes était élégante et métallique.

Le chef Yokai la saisit avec délicatesse, un air révérencieux sur le visage, avant d'en chausser l'arrête de son nez, de prendre une expression sombre et froissée et de tirer sur ses compagnons avec un revolver invisible. Tous les yokais éclatèrent de rire.

Sauf le petit volontaire qui, dans son coin, profondément plongé dans une nouvelle bouderie, avait bien du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait encore en vie – non seulement qu'il était encore en vie, mais surtout qu'il était encore en vie en ayant mené sa mission à bien. C'était certainement la première fois que ça lui arrivait – quand la mission voulait dire s'approcher volontairement et à moins de dix centimètres de Genjyo Sanzo. Ceci dit, c'était aussi la première fois que ce genre de mission ne consistait pas en une mise à mort pure et simple.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait terrorisé le plus, des dents du singe se plantant dans son bras – lorsqu'il était passé à portée – et tentant visiblement de le mâcher pour l'avaler, du comportement du mec aux cheveux rouges qui – lorsqu'il avait réussi à se dégager et qu'il était passé de l'autre côté de la jeep pour ne plus avoir à affronter l'affreuse mâchoire – l'avait saisi à bras-le corps et essayé de l'embrasser sur la bouche, ou de Sanzo qui avait sorti son revolver et l'avait agité inutilement dans les airs en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de le refourrer dans sa soutane d'un air presque penaud.

Peut-être le fait qu'ils aient fait tout cela sans ouvrir l'œil.

Terrassé par une panique sans nom, il s'en était sorti en cessant de réfléchir, en saisissant la paire de lunettes – qui, par chance, avait un peu glissé d'un des plis de la soutane du moine lorsqu'il y avait remis son flingue – et en courant de toutes ses forces vers ses compagnons.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que personne ne l'avait ni complimenté ni rasséréné. Même pas le chef. A croire que c'était son destin d'aller piquer les lunettes de ceux qui se mettaient sur la route de dame Gyokumen, et qu'il n'y avait rien à redire à cela.

— Eh !

Il leva la tête, une moue blasée sur la figure. Il doutait que son chef l'interpelle pour autre chose que pour lui demander de lui dénicher un truc à bouffer.

— Bravo, c'était du bon boulot.

Le petit yokai eut une seconde d'incompréhension, le temps que les paroles se fraient un chemin dans son cerveau fatigué. Puis, il saisit avec stupeur ce qu'on venait de lui dire et, profondément ému, leva un regard lumineux vers son chef bien-aimé, saisi de l'envie pressante de pousser un cri de joie et de lui sauter au cou comme un gosse de cinq ans – ce qu'il aurait peut-être fait si l'autre n'avait continué dans ces termes :

— Maintenant, (on sentait qu'il avait poussé la réflexion jusqu'au bout,) faut pas qu'il en trouve une autre, de paire de lunettes, au cas où qu'on réussirait pas à le buter tout de suite. Alors pour ça, on va bousiller tous les ocul… ucol… les… heu… mecs qui font les lunettes, comme ça y pourra plus s'en refaire faire. Mais en même temps, faut pas qu'on les perde de vue pendant tout ce temps-là, donc pour ça toi tu vas les suivre. D'toute façon tu commences à avoir l'habitude, hein ?

oxoxo

Il arrivait à Sanzo, parfois, – souvent, – dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, – de dormir jusque très tard le matin.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ait énormément besoin de sommeil.

Non, c'était juste que dormir était pour lui synonyme d'intense tranquillité – au moins, dans ses rêves, ne se trouvait ni macaque, ni cafard, ni mère poule (à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar). Inconsciemment, il faisait donc durer ces moments le plus longtemps possible.

Cette douce matinée ensoleillée marchait selon la règle.

Hakkai leva la tête de la thermos de café et jeta un oeil à la forme endormie de Sanzo, dans la jeep. Comme à chaque fois que leur leader se payait une grasse matinée, l'ancien humain se demandait s'il fallait ou non prendre le risque de le réveiller pour le prévenir que le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

Gojyo, devinant les pensées de son ami, étouffa un grognement contrarié.

— Ça va, tu vas pas le réveiller, quand même, pour une fois qu'on a la paix ! Après y va gueuler toute la journée… Tant pis pour lui s'il loupe la bouffe, y mangera en cours de route. T'es trop gentil pour ton propre bien, tu sais.

(Le demi-sang aimait bien voir Sanzo endormi. Le sommeil donne facilement l'illusion de la mort, après tout.)

Hakkai lui fit un gentil petit sourire un peu coupable et ne précisa pas que s'il souhaitait faire manger Sanzo maintenant, c'était principalement parce que, dans le cas contraire, il allait devoir lui mettre quelque chose de côté, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de déployer les efforts nécessaires pour réussir à soustraire un reste de nourriture aux deux goinfres courbés sur leur petit-déjeuner comme s'ils craignaient une incursion du voisin dans leur assiette – ce qui était le cas environ toutes les trente secondes.

— T'sais, continua Gojyo, mâchonnant une bouchée de pain, deux boulettes de riz dans la main, son bol de café dans l'autre, et lorgnant avec intensité sur la coupe de fraises de Goku, ch'type, chuis même pas chertain qu'il ait bejoin de bouffer pour vivre, en fait. L'truc le plus vital pour lui, chans quoi y pourrais pas rechpirer, ch'est chon flingue. Tirer chur des pauvres innochents, ch'est plus echenchiel pour lui que la nourriture. Cha lui donne la forche d'avancher dans la vie. Ch'flippant. En fait, tous les trois réunis, on est pluj-humain que lui.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le demi-sang s'incluait dans la catégorie des "pauvres innocents".

— T'es en train de me traiter de monstre, là ? C'est ça ?

— Bah, ch'clair que quand on t'vois avec ton rev…

Gojyo s'interrompit et toussa violemment pour déloger les fraises entières qui s'étaient coincées dans sa gorge (Goku en profita pour plonger la tête la première de son côté et planter ses crocs dans ses boulettes de riz).

Le demi-sang leva la tête et jeta un grand sourire narquois (quoique très inquiet) à Sanzo.

— Ah… Votre Altesse… bien dormi ?

Grognement. Le moine était à mi-chemin entre la jeep et le petit déjeuner, et se dirigeait précautionneusement vers eux.

Hakkai l'observa un instant vaciller (tituber) dans leur direction. Il soupira.

— Sanzo…

Grognement.

— … Mets tes lunettes.

Le moine lança un regard contrarié dans la direction présumée du jeune homme aux yeux verts, regard contrarié qui se mua en une expression d'intense fureur lorsque se firent entendre les habituels ricanements du demi-sang.

Il se tourna vers lui.

Enfin, crut se tourner vers lui.

Le kappa hurla de rire (tout en frappant Goku qui essayait de lui voler un petit pain).

Hakkai soupira de nouveau. Cette situation commençait franchement à devenir fréquente. Et à le lasser, aussi.

— Sanzo…

Le moine l'ignora. Il fouillait dans sa soutane, à la recherche de son flingue.

— … _Mets tes lunettes_, répéta l'ancien instituteur, ce qui eut pour cause de doubler le rire de Gojyo. Le demi-sang n'imaginait pas une minute que Sanzo obéisse de son plein gré à cette requête.

Cependant, Sanzo avait tout de même fini par comprendre une chose.

Avec ses lunettes, il voyait.

Il pouvait donc viser.

Et tirer.

Il sortit la paire de lunettes, la fixa sur son nez, et d'un mouvement chargé de violence, pointa son revolver sur un rocher à un mètre du kappa.

… Il y eut un instant de profond silence. Gojyo, revenu de sa mauvaise surprise, – il s'était retrouvé tétanisé devant un Sanzo à la fois lunetté et armé –, hésita à faire une nouvelle remarque, puis choisit, pour une fois, de rester prudent et de se taire ; Hakkai, troublé – _sa vue est tellement mauvaise que même ses lunettes ne sont plus efficaces ?_ – fixait leur leader avec une inquiétude non dissimulée ; quant à Goku, pétrifié, il venait de remarquer qu'une de ses pommes, après s'être échappée, s'était réfugiée du côté de Gojyo.

Sanzo cligna un instant des yeux avec une expression de taupe, rangea gauchement son revolver, et ôta ses lunettes.

Il les fixa avec malveillance.

— C'est pas les bonnes, grommela t-il en fouillant à la recherche de la paire correcte. Hakkai poussa un soupir de soulagement et Gojyo retint un ricanement inapproprié (Sanzo allait sous peu être vraiment armé et lunetté). Goku mangeait sa pomme.

Sanzo continuait à fouiller sous leurs regards attentifs.

Il continuait.

Il continuait toujours.

… Il finit par s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes d'intenses recherches, une expression vaguement déconcertée sous ses sourcils froncés. Il esquissa un haussement d'épaules et se dirigea dans la direction du feu de camp en palpant les éventuels obstacles du bout du pied ; il finit par s'asseoir – après qu'Hakkai lui ait donné un petit coup de main.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ancien instituteur de le fixer avec un doux sourire qui sentait le concentré de mauvaise humeur à plein nez.

— Et, je peux savoir ce que tu en as fait, cette fois ? demanda t-il de la voix la plus innocente possible.

Sanzo grommela. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, et ses capacités cognitives, en grève, hurlaient leur besoin de café et de nicotine.

Il saisit la cafetière. Au bout de la troisième tentative. Tenta de s'en verser un bol. Prit note de donner, plus tard, sa soutane à laver à Hakkai. Reposa la cafetière vide, éloigna son bol – qui ne s'était pas rempli –, et sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

Le tabac était beaucoup plus important que le café, surtout en ce moment, et surtout en tenant compte de l'état déplorable de ses nerfs.

Le paquet lui glissa des doigts et tomba dans le feu – il le sut lorsqu'un sifflement désagréable s'éleva et qu'une forte odeur de nicotine heurta ses narines.

… La globalité de ces gestes s'était déroulée sous le regard attentif d'Hakkai et de Gojyo – surtout de Gojyo. Le demi-sang avait dû réunir toute sa concentration pour s'empêcher de hurler de rire. Et le coup du paquet de cigarettes venait de faire déborder le vase.

Il hurla de rire.

Cela n'aurait pas porté préjudice à la santé du kappa si Hakkai n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de tendre la paire de rechange à Sanzo. Le moine ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde : il la mit, sortit son revolver et tira sur Gojyo avec une précision déconcertante.

Le demi-sang sentit la balle le frôler, et une estafilade lui brûler la joue.

Il déglutit et choisit prudemment de se retrancher dans un profond silence – et ce malgré la vue réjouissante d'un Sanzo chaussé d'une paire de lunettes roses.

… Le moine aurait pu les enlever aussitôt après avoir fait taire son compagnon de route. Après tout, porter cette chose encombrante ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde – seulement, et bien, il venait de réaliser à quel point il était agréable d'être doté d'une vue correcte.

Et de pouvoir viser comme au beau vieux temps.

Avec cette paire de lunettes, il perdait certes beaucoup de crédibilité, mais seulement en apparence. Puisqu'elle lui permettait de recouvrer le respect qui lui était dû. L'expérience venait d'être probante.

Hakkai observa son leader du coin de l'œil. Le moine ne manifestait aucune intention de retirer la paire de rechange.

C'était très intrigant, pour l'ancien humain ; lorsqu'il la lui avait tendue, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était certain qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure des choses à faire pour obliger le moine à sortir l'autre paire de sa cachette et à la porter.

Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que Sanzo allait véritablement mettre la paire en plastique rose – c'était déconcertant.

— Sanzo… qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes autres lunettes ? se risqua t-il à demander pour la troisième fois.

Le moine grommela – à nouveau. Il prit le temps d'éponger sa soutane, de se rasseoir, et de foudroyer Goku du regard pour qu'il lui laisse un petit pain chaud à la viande. L'adolescent, conscient de l'ambiance tendue dont Sanzo était l'épicentre, ne broncha pas et le lui tendit.

— … Chais pas, finit par grommeler le bonze après avoir avalé une bouchée. J'ai dû les oublier là-bas. Quelque part… Je pense.

Avec une conscience soudaine et aiguë des choses affreuses qui polluaient l'arête de son nez, il se leva et pointa un index résolu sur Hakuryu qui, perché sur l'épaule d'Hakkai, dégustait un morceau de pomme, majestueusement indifférent aux trois sagouins qui accompagnaient son maître – ou peut-être était-ce qu'il en voulait à Sanzo de s'être levé si tard, l'ayant ainsi mis dans l'impossibilité d'aller petit-déjeuner.

— Dis-lui de se grouiller. Faut qu'on les retrouve avant que quelqu'un marche dessus.

Hakuryu cracha une flammèche courroucée dans sa direction.

oxoxo

Il s'agissait d'une petite ville toute tranquille. Une petite ville paisible, où l'air fleurait bon l'amitié et la douceur de vivre. Chacun se connaissait ; dans la rue, les gens se souriaient et s'embrassaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Il ne se passait pas grand chose, dans cette petite ville. Jamais de meurtres vicieux, jamais de violence gratuite, jamais de vols, jamais d'enlèvements, et même jamais d'accidents de la route.

L'événement le plus palpitant qui s'y soit jamais produit restait, de mémoire d'habitant, le concours annuel de confitures organisé par les élus locaux. Une fois, deux participantes s'étaient disputé le premier prix sur scène – l'une s'était retrouvée une aiguille à tricoter dans l'œil.

Les aiguilles à tricoter furent interdites, et le calme revint.

Oui, il s'agissait vraiment d'une petite ville tranquille.

… Même pendant et après le passage de la bande à Sanzo, ce qui prouvait bien qu'on avait là affaire à un calme hors-norme – peut-être hors-humanité.

Cette douce quiétude avait marqué Hakkai, lors de leur traversée. Comparée à sa vie de tous les jours, l'atmosphère de cette petite ville lui donnait une profonde sensation de mort – le contraste était violent. Et le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que de ce point de vue, la mort possédait beaucoup d'attraits – il avait un instant caressé l'utopie de se retirer dans cette ville, seul avec Hakkuryu, pour une ou deux dizaines d'années de vacances.

Ce fut pourquoi l'ambiance qui régnait dans les rues lorsqu'ils les parcoururent de nouveau l'étonna beaucoup. La sensation de mort n'était plus ici un simple terme hyperbolique, mais reprenait son sens premier – on sentait la peur suppurer des volets clos, des silhouettes fuyantes qui s'empressaient de se fondre dans l'ombre des ruelles, de la lueur inquiète des regards derrière les rideaux vivement tirés… A la vue des quatre compagnons, une mère s'empressa de faire rentrer son enfant qui jouait sur le pas de la porte.

Un silence écrasant étreignait la ville.

(Mais ce genre d'ambiance western n'était en aucun cas suffisant pour rivaliser avec l'enfer qu'était parfois la proximité des trois zouaves censés sauver le monde. La rêverie d'Hakkai restait intacte.)

Avisant que les trois zouaves en question ne se préoccupaient nullement du climat pourtant palpable qui régnait – Sanzo seul montrant les marques d'un effort cérébral, tentant visiblement de se souvenir de l'hôtel dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés la dernière fois –, l'ancien humain prit sur lui d'aller frapper aux carreaux d'une fenêtre, derrière laquelle se dessinaient, hésitants, les pourtours d'une silhouette.

La silhouette entrouvrit le battant et une vieille dame fixa Hakkai avec méfiance.

L'ancien instituteur prit l'air le plus doux et conciliant de son répertoire – celui réservé aux parents d'élèves revêches – et, lui expliquant qu'ils étaient passés par-là quelques jours auparavant, et qu'ils avaient été marqués par l'ambiance alors remarquablement chaleureuse de cette petite ville, lui demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'une telle tristesse pèse sur les lieux.

Il n'en fallut pas moins – quelques éloges bien placés sur son lieu de naissance attendrissent toujours une vieille personne – pour que les larmes viennent ruisseler sur les joues de la dame.

— Ils l'ont tué ! sanglota t-elle en saisissant Hakkai par le col de la chemise – le jeune homme tenta vainement de se défaire de sa poigne –, ils ont tué notre pauvre oculiste ! Et l'opticien, aussi ! Ils ont détruit la vitrine de son magasin ! Toutes les lunettes ont été brisées, toutes ! C'est incompréhensible ! Ç'aurait été pendant le concours de confitures, encore !

— Heu ? Oui, c'est terrible, je… M-mon col, madame…

— Ils les ont massacré(e)s ! ajouta t-elle sans qu'Hakkai ne sache si elle parlait de l'opticien et de l'oculiste, des lunettes, ou bien des confitures. En pleine nuit… Nous ne nous en sommes aperçu qu'au petit matin !

— Mais… (Hakkai saisit des deux mains le poignet de la vieille dame et tenta à nouveau – et toujours vainement – de l'écarter) Qui… a fait ça ? Exactement ?

— Les yokais ! Ces êtres dégénérés ! Je vous prie de croire que si on les avait vus venir, on ne les aurait pas laissés faire comme ça ! On les aurait matés, ces délinquants ! Comme les autres ! Et on aurait fait un beau bûché sur la place de l'église ! Ça aurait senti bon la viande grillée pendant des jours, comme la dernière fois !

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, pour laisser ses yeux brillants de fureur. Elle plongea sa main libre dans un pli de sa robe et en ressorti une aiguille à tricoter, menaçante.

… Hakkai commençait à comprendre pourquoi la petite ville était si paisible et pourquoi la vague de folie des yokais semblait avoir si peu fait diminuer le nombre d'habitants.

Il commençait aussi à se demander comment il allait pouvoir lui faire lâcher prise.

A quelques mètres de là, les trois autres observaient la situation sans grande intention de s'en mêler – Hakkai était le mieux placé pour s'occuper des vieilles dames. Il était le mieux placé pour s'occuper de beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs.

Gojyo décida néanmoins, ayant remarqué que son meilleur ami semblait vouloir se dépêtrer de la situation sans y parvenir, et parce que Goku allait sous peu devenir intenable au vu des bruits que faisait son estomac, d'aller filer un coup de main à l'ancien humain. Il s'approcha et, avec un sourire condescendant qui pouvait s'interpréter de différentes manières – _Enfin, Hakkai, t'es trop gentil avec les vieux, faut savoir se montrer ferme, par moment, dans la vie !_ – _Voyons, madame, vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter ainsi à votre âge, vous devriez avoir appris à vous contenir un peu mieux, tout de même !_ – saisit doucement le poignet de la vieille dame pour l'obliger à s'écarter.

D'une, il n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce qu'elle avait raconté jusque là, de deux, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hakkai avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour tenter d'éloigner le frêle poignet.

Cependant, la vieille femme interpréta mal le regard du demi-sang. Elle s'écarta dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la main.

— Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle, accompagnant le ton rogue de ses paroles d'un œil lourd de soupçons.

Gojyo eut un sourire séducteur.

— Ah, heu, je suis l'ami de ce mons–…

— _Vous êtes un yokai ?_

— …–ieur… Nnh… heu… Haha, non, pas complètement, vous voyez, une sombre histoire de famille, mais, heu, je ne suis pas comme les autres, hein, et…

— _C'est un yokai ! Y'a des yokais devant ma porte !_

Le visage contracté par la haine, elle sauta prestement sur le rebord de la fenêtre – sous le regard effaré de Gojyo – et agita méchamment son aiguille à tricoter dans sa direction.

— _Vous êtes un yokai !_

Hakkai cessa d'essayer de rendre une forme correcte à sa chemise et voulut calmer le jeu.

— Tout va bien, madame, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, rassurez-vous, il est complètement inoffensif.

(— Eh, dis-donc !)

L'ancien humain eut droit à un mouvement virevoltant de l'aiguille qui vint se pointer dans sa direction.

— _Vous aussi, vous êtes un yokai ! Je le sais ! Vous sentez le yokai_ !

(— Ah… oui, mais… Heu… Quoi ?)

— _Les deux là-bas aussi, c'est des yokais ! Ça pue le yokai !_

(Sanzo grommela vaguement en signe de dénégation et Goku, intrigué, se renifla la main.)

— Madame, je vous assure que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Gojyo a raison, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, nous avons toute notre raison, et…

Elle tendit vivement le bras, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une légère douleur le long de sa joue qu'Hakkai comprit que l'aiguille meurtrière venait de le doter d'une belle estafilade. La respectable vieille dame grinça des dents, sauta sur le dallage de la rue, et pointa de nouveau son aiguille dans leur direction, à la façon d'un redoutable duelliste.

— Si vous voulez voler mes confitures, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! Sales engeances de Satan !

Hakkai prit conscience qu'un bruit persistant se faisait entendre depuis plusieurs minutes – il allait en grandissant. Il tourna la tête et réalisa que la rue, vide à peine quelques instants auparavant, se remplissait de passants – oh, non, pas de passants, non. De citadins, qui les fixaient avec l'expression féroce de chasseurs aux aguets.

Ils étaient armés.

La plupart agitaient leurs aiguilles à tricoter, patiemment aiguisées à la forge – ils étaient heureux d'avoir l'occasion de les sortir, après les avoir soigneusement cachées suite à l'interdit préfectoral.

Gojyo posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

— Hakkai ?

— Mmh ?

— On a pas le droit de les buter, hein ?

— J'ai bien peur que non…

Hakuryu eut la merveilleuse idée de se métamorphoser à l'instant même où les habitants chargeaient – les quatre amis purent foncer dans le tas.

oxoxo

Goku continuait à se renifler le poignet, un air concentré sur le visage.

— Ça sent… le ragoût… j'crois…

— Ouais, c'est ce qu'on a bouffé à midi, ouistiti, lui répliqua Gojyo en lui assénant un petit coup sur la tête.

Il se tourna vers Hakkai.

— C'était une ville de détraqués, hein ?

L'ancien instituteur ne lui répondit pas. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait à quelque chose – quelque chose que ses compagnons avaient un petit peu éludé. Ils devaient juger ce détail négligeable comparé à une foule armée d'aiguilles à tricoter.

— Les yokais ont tué les oculistes de cette ville, fit-il remarquer à l'égard de Sanzo. Ça donne à réfléchir, tu ne trouves pas ?

De derrière ses lunettes roses, Sanzo le fixa en silence.

— … Pourquoi ça ? demanda t-il d'une voix d'où suintait encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude – il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'occuper du sort d'oculistes et d'ophtalmologues. De son point de vue, les yokais avaient tout à fait raison de faire disparaître cette engeance de la surface de la Terre.

Le sourire d'Hakkai vacilla et le jeune homme se retint de grincer des dents.

— Je me permets de te rappeler que tes lunettes se sont volatilisées, Sanzo. Du jour au lendemain. Et comme par hasard, voilà que les yokais se mettent à supprimer les gens qui soignent les malvoyants et ceux qui fabriquent les lunettes. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange, non… ?

— Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à tuer ce genre de types.

Le sourire s'effaça au profit d'une petite veine palpitante.

— … Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les yokais ont peut-être… non, ont certainement un lien avec la disparition de tes lunettes. Tu ne crois pas ?

Silence.

— _Sanzo_.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils me les ont piquées ? C'est ça ? C'est n'importe quoi. Je vois pas comment ils auraient pu déjouer ma vigilance.

— Il n'empêche, que…

— Ah ah ! Le Grand Maître Sanzo qui se fait faucher ses binocles par un yokai ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !

— Mais, moi j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça sent le ragoût, hein…

— _Je vous propose_, reprit Hakkai avec autorité, de faire comme si toutes mes suggestions n'étaient pas des bêtises, et de considérer que les lunettes de Sanzo sont vraiment aux mains des Yokais. Dans ce cas de figure, il nous faut les retrouver au plus vite, en espérant qu'ils ne les aient pas déjà détruites – nous devons donc au moins retrouver un opticien vivant, d'une, pour leur tendre un piège, de deux, pour pouvoir se procurer une nouvelle paire si ils ont effectivement éliminée la première. Parce que je serais très surpris que Sanzo veuille garder sa paire actuelle. N'est-ce pas, Sanzo ?

Le moine haussa vaguement les épaules. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de répondre quand l'ancien humain avait aussi bien compris la situation – et puis, il préférait laisser Hakkai mener les choses à sa façon.

Il avait plus ou moins remarqué que c'était la seule efficace.

— Faut qu'on fasse gaffe, si on leur tend un piège. Qu'y nous sentent pas venir à cause de l'odeur de ragoût.

Goku sentit les regards de ses compagnons peser sur lui.

— … Ouais, reprit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, vous avez raison, c'est débile ce que je dis. Y doivent sentir beaucoup plus fort que nous.

oxoxo

Une autre petite ville, une autre fenêtre, une autre silhouette. Ici aussi, l'on sentait se dégager de l'atmosphère une écrasante sensation de peur, une ambiance malsaine et inquiétante qui incitait les gens à se retrancher chez eux.

La silhouette fixait un petit groupe qui, au loin, émergeait lentement de la poussière du chemin. Il arriva à son niveau, et elle ouvrit sa fenêtre lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital.

— Vous ne trouverez personne à l'hôpital, c'est fermé, les informa t-elle.

Les quatre compagnons se tournèrent vers elle et l'habituel sourire enjôleur de Gojyo fondit vers la jeune femme comme un rapace sur sa proie.

— Aah, peu importe, votre seule vue vaut bien toutes les jolies infirmières qui auraient pu se trouver là-bas…

— J'étais infirmière là-bas, répliqua t-elle avec un visage de marbre.

Hakkai toussota.

— Excusez-moi, c'est moi, où l'ambiance de la ville est légèrement tendue… ?

Le pauvre commençait à se demander si chaque ville dans laquelle ils passaient n'était pas immanquablement destinée à se transformer en mausolée. Cela mettait en péril ses idées de retraite avec Hakuryu.

Son interlocutrice haussa les épaules.

— On a eu quelques problèmes. A l'hôpital, je veux dire. Ça a un peu déteint sur le quartier. Le reste de la ville se porte bien, pour ce que j'en sais.

Hakkai et Gojyo échangèrent un regard de connivence. (Sanzo évitait de regarder la jeune femme – elle venait de le fixer avec insistance, et il avait la sombre impression que la couleur de ses lunettes y était pour quelque chose.)

— Des yokais sont venus vous rendre visite, hein ? demanda Gojyo. Pauvre petite chose, vous avez du être bien effrayée...

Le sourire aguicheur du demi-sang glissa lentement dans le néant, devant les sourcils levés de la demoiselle.

— Des yokais ? Mais non. C'est n'importe quoi. Ça fait drôlement longtemps qu'on en a pas vu dans le coin, des yokais. Non, c'est l'espèce de put… – je veux dire, la secrétaire. La secrétaire de l'ophtalmologue. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il paraît qu'elle a eu affaire à des clients bizarres, y'a quelques temps. Ça l'a… un peu… déboussolée. Elle est dangereuse, maintenant. On a dû faire évacuer tout l'hôpital.

Un rictus de joie mauvaise déforma son visage.

— Ça a jamais tourné bien rond dans sa tête, de toute façon, ajouta t-elle. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Un léger silence se drapa autour des quatre compagnons. Hakkai n'avait pas envie de s'informer de l'identité des "clients bizarres".

— Je vois, mentit le jeune homme. Heu… Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver l'ophtalmologue ?

Elle lui opposa un long regard d'où se dégageait une ambiguïté méchamment inquisitrice.

— … Pourquoi ?

— Le…

Hakkai tira Sanzo vers lui et l'obligea à faire face à la jeune femme.

— … Ce monsieur aurait besoin de se faire examiner les yeux…

— Et de changer de lunettes. Ça urge, compléta l'infirmière sans se soucier du regard corrosif de Sanzo.

Silence.

— Il est chez ses parents, soupira t-elle. Mais il est pas en activité, alors préparez vos sous. Cet enfoir… – il accepte de travailler au noir à condition de bien se remplir les poches. Vous voulez leur adresse ?

— Je l'ai ! s'écria Goku.

Les regards des quatre autres se posèrent sur lui.

— J'aime bien les écrevisses, expliqua l'adolescent pour éclaircir la situation.

oxoxo

L'ophtalmologue de l'hôpital se trouvait effectivement en vacances chez ses parents.

Ou du moins, il se trouvait chez ses parents. Le terme de "vacances" était peut-être mal-approprié.

… Non, _c'était_ mal-approprié, songea le pauvre homme en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à l'énorme nature morte suspendue au-dessus de son lit – un plateau de crustacés. Petit, cette peinture avait nourri ses nuits des pires cauchemars.

Il soupira et alla appuyer son front contre la fenêtre. Il souhaitait avec ferveur pouvoir enfin retourner dans son rassurant bureau, à l'hôpital, avec ses stylos, ses ordonnances, ses patients, sa secrétaire… – non. Pas sa secrétaire.

C'était par sa faute qu'il avait à nouveau fait ce rêve odieux où une écrevisse géante le poursuivait en agitant des antennes affûtées comme des rasoirs. C'était par sa faute qu'il devait rester là en attendant qu'elle se calme et qu'elle daigne laisser les infirmiers psychiatriques la conduire dans un lieu aménagé à son intention – c'est à dire qu'elle daigne ne pas les étriper à coups d'agrafeuse et de stylos à mine (il se demandait vaguement comment elle avait fait son compte, d'ailleurs). Parce que ses parents ne le laisseraient pas repartir tant que son travail n'aurait pas repris.

Il avait bien envoyé un mot au maire, mais ce dernier avait refusé de faire intervenir l'armée.

Il aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt, que la donzelle était quelque peu instable. Son ex le lui avait bien fait remarquer quand il l'avait plaquée pour sa toute nouvelle et ravissante secrétaire, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la jalousie féminine. Et sur celui d'une allergie aux poils quand ladite secrétaire avait noyé son chat dans le bocal des poissons rouges.

Mais bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas bien grave, ce n'était pas encore comme si elle s'en prenait à un être humain (sauf la fois où elle l'avait menacé avec le couteau à pain s'il refusait de s'attacher au lit avec des menottes, mais ça c'était autre chose) ; peut-être qu'elle serait restée plus ou moins normale jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si tant est qu'il eût daigné faire attention à sa santé mentale. Il ne l'avait pas fait, et…

Non. Non non, il avait fait attention à sa santé mentale. C'était les quatre connards, là, qui avaient tout foutu en l'air. S'ils ne s'en étaient pas pris à elle, la pauvre, elle serait encore parfaitement (ou presque) normale, et ils continueraient à mener une relation paisible d'employeur/secrétaire… S'ils les tenaient sous la main, ces salauds, il leur ferait voir, ce qu'il en coûte, de s'en prendre aux honnêtes gens ! Il leur montrerait ! Il les frapperait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, ou… ou… il leur ferait une terrible prescription, qui les obligerait à porter des lunettes qui leur bousilleraient à jamais la vue ! Il…

Il poussa un cri étranglé, recula précipitamment de la fenêtre et tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

Il venait de réaliser que les gens qui étaient sortis de la jeep – qu'il observait arriver depuis deux bonnes minutes –, et qui étaient maintenant en train de sonner à la porte, avaient malheureusement beaucoup de chances de ne faire qu'un avec ceux à qui il était en train de penser.

oxoxo

Hakkai foudroya Goku d'un gentil sourire très autoritaire.

— C'est bien compris, Goku ? Interdiction _formelle_ de demander à manger des écrevisses avant d'avoir dit bonjour et d'avoir bavardé un peu. Non, en fait, interdiction _formelle_ de demander à manger quoi que ce soit. C'est impoli. Dis-moi que tu as compris.

Goku lui opposa une moue boudeuse et esquissa un "j'ai compris" à peine audible. Hakkai dû s'en contenter – Gojyo venait d'attirer son attention : le kappa était en train de lisser sa chevelure écarlate, et musclait ses lèvres pour les rendre plus aptes à faire passer l'indescriptible séduction de son sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Gojyo ?

Haussement d'épaules.

— Rien, on sait jamais, il a peut-être une sœur.

— Je… Et quand bien même, tu ne vas pas lui faire de l'œil devant ses parents ?

Large sourire, non plus séducteur, mais connivent.

— Atteeend, elle va pas tout le temps coller aux basques de ses parents, hein ? Rien que cinq minutes, c'est suffisant…

Hakkai choisit de l'ignorer, – adressa tout de même une courte prière aux dieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de petite sœur, – et pressa la sonnette.

Une femme entre deux âges vint leur ouvrir la porte – et un délicieux fumet de gratin aux fruits de mer vint leur chatouiller le nez.

Hakkai s'empressa de se placer devant Goku pour occulter le filet de bave qui menaçait de quitter le menton de l'adolescent.

— Bonjour, madame, fit-il d'un ton encore plus poli que d'habitude, nous voyageons, et nous avons appris que votre fils, qui a soigné le monsieur que voilà – il saisit Sanzo par le bras –, se trouvait chez vous… Pourrions-nous le voir ?

La femme les observa avec une légère surprise.

— On est pas dangereux, vous inquiétez pas, crut bon de la rassurer Gojyo, s'attirant par là un regard noir d'Hakkai.

Leur interlocutrice semblait hésiter à les faire entrer – l'ancien humain avait du mal à ne pas mettre cela sur le compte de la remarque du kappa. Il s'apprêtait à essayer de rattraper la situation lorsqu'elle lui coupa la parole.

— Vous aimez le gratin au crabe ?

Il y eut un léger silence.

Goku poussa Hakkai sur le côté et alla se planter sous le nez de la dame en hochant frénétiquement la tête – on lui avait interdit de demander à manger. Pas de montrer qu'il avait faim.

Elle lui fit un gentil sourire, toute contente.

— Et les écrevisses aux échalotes ?

_Oui oui oui oui oui_, disaient on ne peut plus clairement les pupilles dilatées et la salive abondante de l'adolescent.

Satisfaite, elle leur ouvrit grand la porte et leur fit signe de la suivre.

— Venez, dit-elle, mon fils est à l'étage. Je suis sûre qu'il va être ravi de vous voir. Vous avez l'air d'être des gens bien.

… Hakkai avait la vague impression que son jugement reposait exclusivement sur les réponses de Goku et qu'elle avait occulté tout le reste de la conversation.

Elle s'arrêta au bas de l'escalier et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

— Mon chéri ! hurla t-elle, il y a des amis pour toi !

Pas de réponse.

Dix secondes passèrent.

— Mon chéri ! hurla t-elle à nouveau, descends tout de suite ! Sinon tu seras privé de dîner, je te préviens !

Elle semblait persuadée qu'il ne pouvait exister d'arguments plus percutants, et fut légèrement surprise lorsque, dix nouvelles secondes plus tard, le même silence persistait à tomber de l'escalier.

— Je l'ai vu descendre à la cave.

Un homme se tenait sur le seuil de ce qui devait être le salon. Une gigantesque carcasse non-identifiée dépassait d'un de ses bras musclés, et il l'asticotait avec énergie pour en accentuer les magnifiques reflets écarlates.

— Je l'ai vu descendre à la cave, répéta t-il.

oxoxo

L'obscurité faisait comme un manteau moite et nauséabond, d'une intense noirceur. Un silence pesant régnait, troublé parfois par les couinements éloignés de petits rongeurs, par le bruit mouillé de gouttes s'écrasant régulièrement sur le sol, et par d'étranges crissements, comme ceux d'une coquille frottant contre une autre coquille dans les tréfonds d'un tonneau rempli d'eau de mer.

C'était ces derniers qui inquiétaient le plus l'ophtalmologue.

Parce que, et bien, ce n'était pas _comme_ les bruits d'une coquille frottant contre une autre coquille dans les tréfonds d'un tonneau rempli d'eau de mer, _c'était_ les bruits d'une coquille frottant contre une autre coquille dans les tréfonds d'un tonneau rempli d'eau de mer.

Et il n'y avait pas qu'un seul tonneau.

Il y en avait plusieurs dizaines. Qui s'étendaient tout au long des murs de la cave – et la cave était très grande.

Et puis, il y avait d'autres tonneaux, aussi.

Il y avait les tonneaux où son père rangeait les carcasses d'écrevisses, après les avoir astiquées et vernies. Comme des trésors qu'il ne pourrait se résoudre à jeter. Une interminable et morbide collection, qui durait depuis des années.

Le pauvre homme frissonna et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir été incapable de trouver un autre endroit où se dissimuler pour échapper aux dangers ambulants qui souhaitaient s'infiltrer chez lui. Il s'en serait même donné des claques si la peur de réveiller les écrevisses mortes et de donner l'assaut aux autres ne l'avait pas retenu.

… Rien que d'imaginer leurs antennes frétillantes, leurs corps craquelés, leurs petits yeux noirs et vicieux, toute cette masse grouillante se précipitant sur lui dans le noir sans qu'il lui soit laissé la moindre possibilité de se défendre, il regrettait presque de n'être pas allé ouvrir en souriant aux quatre martyriseurs-de-secrétaire.

Tiens, à ce propos, s'il l'avait eue sous la main, ladite secrétaire, il n'aurait pas hésité à la donner en pâture aux horribles bestioles.

Son ex aussi, par la même occasion.

Elles s'étaient toujours moquées de son obsession pour les fruits de mer, elles périraient par les fruits de mer.

… Lorsque ses parents ouvrirent la porte de la cave, accompagnés des quatre dangers ambulants, il se rua vers eux pour les accueillir chaleureusement.

Tellement chaleureusement que Gojyo fut très surpris de se retrouver avec le frère et non la sœur dans les bras.

oxoxo

L'opticien se demandait pourquoi son collègue avait vendu ce genre de lunettes à ce genre de personne. Il se demandait aussi s'il était encore vivant.

Non, en fait, ce qu'il se demandait, c'était pourquoi ce genre de personne avait choisi ce genre de lunettes. Parce qu'il doutait beaucoup de la capacité de son collègue à persuader ce genre de personne de porter ce genre de lunettes.

Il trouvait que ce genre de personne n'était pas fait pour porter ce genre de lunettes.

… La question résonnait sous son crâne et lui brûlait les lèvres comme un chalumeau intérieur, mais il se retint avec dextérité de la laisser sortir.

Il préférait éluder l'association gênante du regard meurtrier et des lunettes roses.

Il fit signe à son patient de s'asseoir sur le lit et sortit sa trousse professionnelle de l'armoire, où elle prenait la poussière derrière les maillots de bain et les filets à écrevisses. Hakkai l'interrompit en lui souriant gentiment.

— En fait, expliqua t-il, ce n'est pas pour une nouvelle consultation que nous sommes venus vous trouver… Nous avons quelques problèmes, et nous aurions besoin de votre présence pour les résoudre.

L'homme le fixa d'un regard ambigu. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir quels étaient ces problèmes – mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y échapper. Ou plutôt, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir y échapper.

… Et puis, ça vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'une consultation, qui ne serait pas suffisamment longue pour retarder l'heure fatidique du gratin aux fruits de mer qui les guettait dans la salle à manger.

Hakkai lui raconta qui ils étaient, et d'où ils venaient. Il lui expliqua en long et en large quel était leur but ; et il lui parla beaucoup des problèmes de Sanzo. Beaucoup trop, de l'avis de Sanzo, qui n'était pas certain qu'il soit nécessaire d'aborder absolument tous les détails – et puis c'était complètement faux de dire qu'il avait cherché à tout prix à se débarrasser de ses lunettes comme un gosse de maternelle.

Lorsqu'Hakkai eut expliqué la partie la plus délicate de l'histoire – les yokais sont très intelligents, ils cherchent donc à tuer tous les oculistes et opticiens du Togenkyo pour que Sanzo ne se fasse pas refaire de paire de lunettes ; c'est pour cette raison qu'il faudrait que vous leur serviez d'appât, afin de les mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes – il se tut, inquiet, et attendit la réaction de son vis-à-vis. L'homme avait parfaitement le droit de refuser de faire partie d'un plan aussi dangereux.

— Ce que vous me demandez, récapitula l'ophtalmologue au bout d'une minute de réflexion, c'est de quitter cette maison pour aller jouer les carottes à yokais ? C'est ça ?

Hakkai eut un sourire gêné.

— En quelque sorte, fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

— Vous me demandez de quitter cette maison, là, avec vous, sur-le-champ ?

L'ancien humain soupira.

— Je comprends que vous refusiez, vous sav –…

— Merci. Merci de tout cœur pour cette proposition, le coupa l'homme en lui prenant la main et en le couvant d'un regard vibrant d'émotion.

oxoxo

Revenons quelques heures en arrière.

Vous vous souvenez de cette infirmière qui habitait près de l'hôpital, et qui avait informé nos quatre compagnons de l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver l'enfoir… – l'ophtalmologue ?

Retrouvons-là quinze secondes après qu'ils l'aient quittée. Ils ont tourné dans une ruelle, et elle s'apprêtait à fermer sa fenêtre.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, puisqu'une troupe de yokais se rua sur elle et que le chef la saisit par le col de son chemisier.

— Il est où, l'oc… le mec qui s'occupe des lunettes ? hurla la créature. Hein ? Il est où ?

Heureusement, songea la jeune femme avec aigreur, que les quatre autres m'ont prévenue pour les yokais.

Elle leur indiqua du doigt la masse de l'hôpital, qui s'élevait, imposante, à une trentaine de mètres de là.

— Normalement, là-dedans. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il…

Les ricanements des yokais retentirent d'une joie morbide.

— Haha ! s'exclama le chef, on veut sauver son p'tit patron, hein ? Mais c'est pas la peine de t'montrer courageuse, p'tite pétasse, tu peux rien faire pour lui, et on va te le prouver ! ajouta t-il en la lâchant, en lui tirant les cheveux au passage, et en lui cognant la tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

La jeune femme se frotta le crâne en étouffant un grognement contrarié, et les regarda se diriger vers l'hôpital.

— A votre place, prit-elle tout de même la peine de lancer, j'irais pas, hein. Franchement. C'est dangereux.

Rires. Le chef laissa ses compagnons le devancer et se retourna, pour s'octroyer le plaisir de lui faire un pied-de-nez.

Il fit bien : les premiers à se trouver dans un rayon de dix mètres près de la porte d'entrée furent fauchés par le tir aussi violent qu'inattendu d'une chaise de bureau, provenant vraisemblablement d'une des fenêtres du troisième étage – celle d'où s'échappait une espèce de rire suraigu et hystérique rappelant celui d'une hyène droguée à la caféine. Ils furent tués sur le coup.

Le rire diminua légèrement, puis reprit avec plus de force, accompagné de projectiles aussi variés qu'un pot à crayons, une agrafeuse, divers stylos et crayons à papier, ainsi que d'une gomme qui traversa de part en part le crâne d'un yokai trop sidéré pour avoir eu le réflexe de faire marche arrière.

Les yokais survivants revinrent en silence vers l'infirmière qui les observait sur le pas de sa porte. L'air qui se trouvait sur leurs visages pouvait être qualifié de penaud.

— Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, reprit le chef avec une expression des plus polies – s'il avait eu un chapeau, il l'aurait retiré –, sauriez-vous où nous pourrions trouver le… le… monsieur qui fait les lunettes ?

Elle soupira.

— Vous lui voulez du mal ?

Silence. Si le chef ne tourna pas le chapeau entre ses mains avec un petit air gêné, c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas – le chapeau.

— Nous ne voudrions pas vous mentir, mademoiselle… Disons que nous ne lui voulons pas beaucoup de bien.

— Parfait. Ça m'arrange. Je sais où il est. Je peux vous y conduire tout à l'heure, si vous voulez. Laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de préparer toutes mes affaires. Ça prendra quelques heures, parce qu'après vous avoir vu le massacrer en le faisant bien souffrir, j'aimerais profiter de la vie et partir en voyage. Vous pouvez vous servir en attendant, il y a de l'alcool dans le frigo. Beaucoup.

Les yokais la remercièrent tous très poliment, en prenant bien soin d'ignorer la sombre satisfaction qui suintait de son visage. Elle leur semblait quelque part désagréablement semblable au rire hystérique de tout à l'heure.

oxoxo

Les quelques heures durèrent toute la soirée, se prolongèrent dans la nuit et ne daignèrent se terminer qu'en fin de matinée, mais les yokais eurent la discrétion de ne pas élever une seule fois la voix – une femme ne doit pas être bousculée durant ses préparatifs. Enfin, ce genre de femmes.

C'était à peu près tout ce temps qu'il avait fallu à Sanzo et compagnie pour atteindre la maison natale de l'opticien ; et les yokais se mirent en route au moment exact où ils sonnaient à la porte.

Ça aurait pu ne pas arriver. Il existait une dizaine d'itinéraires différents pour se rendre chez les parents de l'oculiste, et la bande à Sanzo se déplaçait en jeep alors que les yokais n'avaient déniché qu'une vieille charrette branlante au fond d'une ferme (on ne pouvait pas entrer en ville sans passer devant l'hôpital, et la voiture de l'infirmière aurait eu du mal à contenir tout ce beau monde). Ça aurait donc pu – ou plutôt _dû_ ne pas arriver.

Ça arriva.

Il se rencontrèrent en chemin.

Il y eut un lourd et profond silence tandis que les occupants de la charrette et de la jeep, immobilisées à cinq mètres l'une de l'autre, digéraient la facilité ridicule de leur rencontre.

(Les yokais sentaient bien une odeur de gratin aux fruits de mer flotter dans les airs depuis une petite demi-heure – la maman avait insisté pour que ses invités en emportent une bonne part, surtout le pauvre jeune homme affamé, là, qui regardait le plat en bavant –, mais ils n'avaient pas fait la relation.)

Il y avait cependant une personne que la facilité et le ridicule de la situation n'atteignaient pas. Durant le trajet de retour, Sanzo avait gardé les yeux obstinément fixés sur la route, capable grâce à sa longue expérience d'ignorer les injonctions qui fusaient dans son dos – elles portaient en l'occurrence sur le partage égal ou non des parts d'un certain gratin, et mêlaient refus de céder le plat (Goku), cris indignés de ne pas avoir suffisamment à bouffer (Gojyo), et ardentes prières d'éloigner tout morceau de fruits de mer, s'il vous plaît, vous seriez bien gentil (l'oculiste). Le bruit était tel que même Hakkai avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur la route et s'était régulièrement retourné pour demander du silence, ce qui s'était avéré chaque fois un peu plus inutile.

Sanzo avait donc été le premier à apercevoir les yokais.

Il avait manqué s'étrangler de stupeur – seulement manqué.

Sanzo était un homme remarquable à tout point de vue (et au sens le plus littéraire du terme : "qu'on remarque"). C'était un grand maître Sanzo, l'un des plus hauts bonzes de sa hiérarchie. Il avait développé une force physique et spirituelle parmi les plus puissantes, possédait un esprit et une connaissance du monde extrêmement développés (quoi que puisse en dire son entourage), et surtout, surtout, il avait appris à se maîtriser. Sanzo savait quels réflexes étaient, suivant les situations, prioritaires. Sanzo n'avait donc pas pris la peine de s'étrangler de stupeur.

Sanzo avait d'abord prestement retiré ses lunettes roses.

Il n'y avait ainsi plus de danger de se faire ridiculiser, et il avait pu se caler contre son siège et sortir à demi son revolver dans l'attente des évènements.

Les évènements en question ne tardèrent pas à se dérouler – ou plutôt à exploser –, lorsque les yokais réalisèrent enfin à qui ils faisaient face (la bande à Sanzo avec un Sanzo sans lunettes) et que, pour ne pas déroger à ce qu'ils s'étaient soigneusement fixé en début de chapitre, ils se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant "_On va te buter, Sanzooo !!_" pour, et bien, heu, oui, le buter.

Les occupants de la jeep en sortirent avec précipitation pour se planquer derrière.

Non, c'est faux. Hors contexte et en connaissant les caractères particuliers de la grande majorité desdits occupants, cette phrase est complètement incompréhensible.

Voici ce qui se passa réellement : les occupants de la jeep (hormis l'oculiste) voulurent se jeter sur les yokais pour les massacrer et pouvoir – enfin – continuer leur voyage vers l'ouest, comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis un bon bout de temps, et pour, eux aussi, ne pas déroger à leurs habitudes.

Seulement, voilà.

Trois d'entre eux réalisèrent que le quatrième avait exactement la même idée en tête – attaquer les yokais – et réalisèrent aussi en un fragment de seconde qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

Un autre fragment de seconde plus tard, ces trois-là avaient rejoint l'oculiste derrière la jeep.

Pour plus de sécurité, ils décidèrent même de le rejoindre _sous _la jeep.

Au-dessus d'eux, Sanzo se dressait sur son siège, menaçant, le revolver pointé sur les yokais, la cigarette à la bouche et les lunettes en poche.

Sanzo tira.

Tira encore.

Et tira encore.

… Les yokais ne sont pas si stupides qu'ils en ont l'air – enfin, si, ils le sont. Mais ils possèdent un instinct de survie qui… Enfin, un instinct de survie _atrophié_, d'accord, mais… Bref : lorsque le chef eut compris qu'à chaque fois que Sanzo le visait avec précision, (donc à chaque fois qu'il croyait sa dernière heure arrivée,) trois de ses compagnons yokais (ceux situés le plus loin de lui,) étaient fauchés de concert par l'unique coup de feu, et lorsqu'il réalisa que le cercle se restreignait de plus en plus, il donna l'ordre de battre retraite derrière un gros rocher – ou plutôt il se jeta derrière et les trois ou quatre yokais encore vivants l'y suivirent.

Pantelants, accroupis au sol, les pauvres êtres se lancèrent des regards effarés.

Ils commençaient doucement à réaliser que, et bien, après mûre réflexion, il se pourrait que Sanzo soit plus dangereux sans lunettes qu'avec.

Il fallait prendre une décision, et une décision rapide – le chef sortit les lunettes de la poche de son pantalon dans l'intention stratégique de la rendre à son adversaire pour pouvoir entamer une bataille à peu près normale. Entre un monstre et Sanzo, tout compte fait, il préférait Sanzo.

Les yokais hissèrent prudemment une tête apeurée au-dessus du rocher, le chef agita la paire de lunettes au bout de son bras, et cria :

— On vous la r… ! … !

Il s'était arrêté. Il s'était arrêté pour une raison bien précise. C'était à cause de ce que ses yeux avaient l'audace de lui montrer, et qui venait de lui rentrer la fin de sa phrase dans la gorge.

Le problème était que pendant que les yokais prenaient conscience de la situation derrière le gros rocher, Sanzo s'était persuadé qu'il les avait tous tués (il n'entendait plus de cris d'agonie).

Sanzo avait bien entendu voulu vérifier.

Sanzo avait mis ses lunettes roses.

La rencontre de la bande à Sanzo et des yokais étaient arrivé avec une facilité et un ridicule déconcertant.

Mais pour un yokai, il n'existait rien de plus facile, ridicule, déconcertant – et surtout rien de plus irréel que de voir Sanzo chaussé d'une paire d'énormes lunettes roses surmontées de petits canards jaunes.

En fait, c'était même tellement irréel et ridicule que les yokais restants explosèrent de rire.

Littéralement. Ils commencèrent par ricaner, puis éclatèrent de rire – et finirent par exploser lorsque Sanzo, qui se sentait bizarrement visé, les dégomma tous en même temps.

Un silence de mort écrasa par la suite les environs.

Les trois compagnons sortirent de dessous la jeep – Hakkai donna l'ordre à Gojyo d'aider l'oculiste tremblant à se remettre debout, avant d'aller poser une main légèrement crispée sur l'épaule de Sanzo. Le moine tressaillit.

— Sanzo ? demanda Hakkai.

— Mmh ?

L'ancien instituteur soupira.

— Dis-moi, murmura t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu vois en face de toi, sur le rocher ?

Sanzo regarda.

— Des cadavres ?

Sourire.

— Oui, bravo, Sanzo. Et ?

— … Des bouts de cadavres ?

— Eeet ?

Silence.

Plissement de paupières.

— … Des éclats de verres ?

Hakkai lui fit un grand sourire et le frappa amicalement dans le dos.

— Exactement. Bravo, Sanzo. C'était tes lunettes.

oxoxo

Un silence de mort régnait sur les lieux – et cette fois-ci, c'était parce que la bande à Sanzo n'était plus là. (Bizarrement, lorsque Sanzo et ses compagnons passaient quelque part, les statistiques démontraient clairement qu'il y régnait toujours après un silence de mort – mais ce n'était pas systématiquement parce que des gens y avaient été tués. Parfois, c'était simplement par contraste.)

Dans la jeep, au loin, la petite troupe s'éloignait, emportant définitivement avec eux l'oculiste qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre de renouveler l'ordonnance de Sanzo, les bruits de ses claquements de dents, ceux d'une énième dispute stérile entre le singe et le cafard, les grognements contrariés de Sanzo régulièrement rythmés de coups de feu, ainsi que l'odeur persistante d'un gratin aux fruits de mer. Ils finirent par disparaître à l'horizon, dans la quête d'un magasin d'optique encore debout où ils pourraient dénicher une paire de lunettes convenable.

A l'opposé de la route, une silhouette apparut, mâchonnant ce qui était sans doute un petit animal à fourrure. La silhouette n'était pas très grande, maigre comme tout, possédait des oreilles pointues, des griffes et de vieux vêtements abîmés, et traînait la patte comme si elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de continuer dans la direction qu'elle suivait mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Si vous lui aviez demandé, elle vous aurait sauté à la gorge parce qu'il s'agissait d'un yokai, mais sous la perspective improbable qu'elle écoute jusqu'au bout votre question et qu'elle accepte de vous répondre, elle vous aurait dit que si elle traînait autant la patte, c'était parce que ça lui permettait de s'éloigner de plus en plus de ceux qu'elle était censée surveiller, et que plus cette distance était grande, mieux elle se sentait.

Le petit yokai jugeait cette solution parfaite en tout point : il respectait les ordres reçus – suivre la bande à Sanzo – et il était à l'abri.

Il manqua s'étouffer avec son écureuil lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux du massacre et qu'il reconnut, dans les cadavres baignés de sang qui parsemaient la route, ses compagnons.

Il tua d'un coup de dents la sale bête qui essayait d'entrer dans son œsophage et chercha frénétiquement des yeux le corps de son chef, avec l'espoir insensé de ne pas l'y trouver. Un sanglot secoua sa maigre poitrine lorsqu'il le vit gisant près d'un rocher, et il alla s'agenouiller près de lui, l'âme emplie de désespoir.

Son chef s'accrochait encore à la vie. Il tourna vers le petit yokai un regard brumeux de souffrance, et ouvrit faiblement la bouche pour articuler quelque chose.

— Oui ? bégaya le petit yokai. Patron ? Je vous entends pas ! Qu'est-ce vous dites ?

— L… l… lu…

— Lu ? Lumière ? Si c'est après un long tunnel faut pas la regarder ! Faut pas la regarder, patron !

— Lun…

— Oui ?

— L…

— Patron ?

Silence.

— Eh oh, patron ?

Mais c'était inutile. La tête du yokai retomba sur le sol, ses yeux voilés par la mort, ses lèvres crispées sur un dernier rictus. Le chef venait de rendre l'âme, et n'avait pas même pu communiquer au dernier survivant l'extraordinaire nouvelle qui aurait dû se répandre dans tout le Togenkyo. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire que Sanzo portait de grosses lunettes roses ornées de petits canards, et quelle arme redoutable c'était là, à quel point elle déstabilisait, empêchait de réfléchir et empêchait de se défendre.

Et à quel point elle était drôle.

Il mourut en regrettant de n'avoir pu mettre son subordonné en garde. Au fond, il l'aimait bien, ce petiot. Toujours volontaire pour les missions périlleuses. C'était un petiot courageux.

Le petiot en question étouffa un lourd sanglot, ferma les yeux de son chef et se releva – et se retrouva face à une bonne femme qui s'appuyait sur le rocher.

L'infirmière avait été très déçue par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Lorsque l'algarade avait éclaté, elle s'était cachée avec logique derrière le gros rocher – et n'avait pas tardée à être rejointe par les yokais, à son grand mécontentement : le derrière du rocher était petit, et puis ils étaient presque tous morts.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient réussir à la venger de son ex.

Lorsque tout avait été fini, elle était restée planquée, d'humeur morose, derrière son rocher, et s'était contentée de regarder les autres partir avec une grimace mauvaise – jamais elle n'aurait pris la peine de se montrer devant l'autre enfoiré, parce qu'il n'aurait saisi que trop bien ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de comprendre qu'elle avait échoué.

Elle allait devoir trouver autre chose pour assouvir sa vengeance…

… Elle s'était planquée derechef lorsqu'elle avait vu le petit yokai arriver, et l'avait observé se précipiter sur son chef.

Et elle s'était dit : chouette !

Et maintenant elle souriait.

Quant au petit yokai, il fut tellement surpris de trouver quelqu'un là qu'il ne lui sauta pas immédiatement à la gorge.

Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence.

— Ce dont votre patron essayait de vous parler, finit par faire remarquer l'intruse, c'était à propos d'une paire de lunette. Enfin, il me semble, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire rapide et sans joie – mais très satisfait.

— Une paire de lun… Oh ! s'écria le petit yokai, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Il venait de comprendre ce que son patron avait tenté de lui dire. Il voulait lui parler des lunettes, des lunettes de Sanzo. Lui dire qu'il devait mener la mission à bien.

Le petit yokai fixa l'horizon d'un regard hargneux. Il allait venger son chef bien-aimé. Il retrouverait cet enfoiré de Sanzo. Il lui choperait ses lunettes et il les détruirait définitivement, pensa t-il avec détermination, sans songer que les morceaux de verre qui parsemaient le corps de son patron devaient bien avoir une signification quelconque.

L'infirmière le considérait avec une satisfaction de moins en moins dissimulée.

Le petit yokai n'avait pas conscience d'être regardé ainsi. Le petit yokai n'avait aucune conscience des pensées dérangeantes qui s'épanouissaient dans l'esprit de l'infirmière, sinon sans doute aurait-il renoué avec ses habitudes et certains de ses instincts primaires que la jeune femme n'aurait pas appréciés.

Le petit yokai, après avoir décidé que les lunettes de Sanzo ne résisteraient pas à son inébranlable volonté, était trop occupé à se demander s'il était possible de respecter les dernières volontés de son chef tout en étant certain de rester en vie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible, mais le petit yokai préférait garder une lueur d'espoir et cherchait un moyen de contourner cette impossibilité.

Ce fut pourquoi il ne prit pas garde au sourire de l'infirmière.

L'infirmière était satisfaite. Elle avait trouvé la solution. Pas celle que recherchait le petit yokai, mais presque.

Elle allait se servir du petit yokai pour tuer son ex.

Quant aux chiens de gardes qu'il s'était trouvés…

… L'infirmière, quoi qu'elle pût dire de la secrétaire, n'était pas elle-même quelqu'un de très stable mentalement. Ainsi elle ne l'était pas assez pour être consciente du danger que pouvait représenter la compagnie d'un yokai. D'un yokai comme celui qu'elle était en train de côtoyer. Aussi petit qu'agressif.

Heureusement – pour elle –, l'infirmière était également prompte d'esprit quand il s'agissait de sa survie. Elle sentit le changement qui s'opérait dans le petit yokai. Le petit yokai, ne trouvant pas, lui, de solution à son problème, renouait avec ses envies premières et scrutait la jeune femme pour déterminer à quel endroit il allait la mordre.

L'infirmière lui opposa un sourire assuré.

— Vous voulez nuire à la bande de cons qui vient de passer ? Pour venger vos camarades ? Hein ?

Le petit yokai avait, en cet instant, surtout envie de lui nuire à elle. Toutefois il se contint, à la fois de le lui dire et de lui sauter dessus.

— Si c'est le cas j'ai une solution, affirma t-elle. Moi aussi, je veux leur nuire. Et je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

Le petit yokai aurait pu ne pas l'écouter et s'empresser de planter ses crocs dans sa jolie jugulaire. Deux choses le retinrent cependant : la fille avait vu la bande de cons, comme elle les appelait, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'elle s'était trouvée là au moment du carnage.

Et qu'elle y était toujours.

Vivante.

C'était un point à ne pas négliger. Elle voulait nuire à Sanzo, elle était donc une de ses ennemis, mais elle était _vivante_ après l'avoir croisé.

Qu'est-ce que ça coûtait au petit yokai de lui accorder un semblant de confiance ? Un repas retardé, rien de plus. Le petit yokai pouvait bien se permettre un tel sacrifice pour venger son chef bien-aimé.

La deuxième chose qui le retenait, c'était l'écureuil dans son estomac. Il prenait beaucoup de place.

Le petit yokai devrait au moins attendre d'avoir digéré pour déguster la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête à l'attention de l'infirmière. Marché conclu.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

A condition de l'armer d'une ou deux agrafeuses, la secrétaire viendrait rapidement à bout des espèces de malades qui accompagnaient son ex.

* * *

FIN

* * *

(Oui. La fin est bizarre. ¬¬ Je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive _pas_ à arranger ça...)

Sinon, je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour cette... heu, pour le texte crétin que vous venez de subir. n.n

Ceci étant, je n'aurais pas beaucoup répondu.

Pardon.

Je vous donne le droit de m'engueuler pour ça : il suffit de faire comme si ma manœuvre n'était pas honteuse mais subtile et discrète, et d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche.

Cette fois-ci, je répondrai ! :D

n.n;;


End file.
